Finding Hope
by izziesaurus
Summary: Katherine is an unknown member of the Cullen family. When Victoria puts Bella's life in danger, she comes to help. But, what she doesn't know is her life is about to be turned upside down by a certain wolf. Jacob/OC
1. The Long Trip To Forks

My whole body was begging for sleep when I got back form running around while trying to track down a missing person. I'd been out there all night and just got back at three am.

Laying back on my bed, I sighed contently and started to fall asleep. Until my phone started to ring. I rolled onto my stomach and tired to ignored it. Whoever it was, they really wanted to talk.

With a low growl, I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_I'm sorry if I woke you up, Katherine." _Carlisle voice fully awoke me. I knew something had to be wrong for him to call me at this time of night.

"Is something wrong?" I asked while sitting up and turning the lamp on.

"_Do you know of Bella? I'm sure Edward has spoken to you about her." _

I rolled my eyes thinking of what Edward always talks about. "Yeah, she's all I hear about form him." I mumbled lazily as I walked into the small kitchen.

"_Unfortunately, a vampire known as Victoria has been wanting to kill her. A mate for a mate. Recently, she's been getting closer." _

This was serious. My family was in danger. Bella included. "So, you guys need me there to keep her safe." I talked into the phone as I fixed me coffee. It was obvious I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"_Edward asked for you to come. Also, we all miss you." _

"When do I come?"

"_Alice has already got you a flight at five. We need you here soon as possible." _

I stiffened a yawn. "Sure thing. See ya soon."

"_Stay safe." _

I wasn't too happy about this. I only have _two _hours to pack and get ready. Plus, I _hate _flying. With an annoyed growl, I started throwing clothes into a bag. After taking a shower, I changed into a black long sleeve v-neck, white jeans, and knee high suede boots. My wavy dark auburn hair wouldn't do anything so, I pulled it into a messy bun.

I tried to hide the bags under my green eyes, but it wouldn't work.

Luckily, it didn't take long for me to get through security. As soon as I got onto the plane, I tried to sleep.

Georgia to Washington. _Great. _

"Miss, its time to leave the plane."

I dragged myself up, grabbed my carryon's and left the plane. I quickly found out that Alice bought me a car. One I had always wanted. A might night blue Mustang with black pinstripes. _Thank you, Alice._

* * *

><p>Pulling into the driveway, I stiffened another yawn. I really needed more sleep. Leaving my bags in the car, I walked toward the front door. Not much has change since I was last here. Everything looked exactly the same. I wasn't surprised to find Alice grinning through the glass.<p>

"Hey Alice."

She smiled and checked out what I was wearing. "You dressed nice." Alice mumbled sounding surprised.

"Don't I have to?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her smile only grew as she pulled me into the house. Alice was so tiny she made me feel so tall. Even though I was only five foot six.

"Hey, Kat's here!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

I couldn't help but smile slightly. As soon as he came into eyesight, I was pulled into a bear hug. "I missed you too, Em."

He laughed as he sat me back on the ground. "Now I have someone to wrestle with."

Emmett and me are really close. He's pretty much a big playful brother to me. We wrestled all the time but, Em was always extra careful. Although, that didn't stop Esme from getting worried.

I laughed as I playfully punched his arm.

"I thought I heard your voice, Katherine." Esme's voice made me turn around. "Its great to see you."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. Esme was the most motherly of the Cullen's. It reminded me most of my own mom. Rosalie is Emmett's mate/wife. She's never seemed to fully like me. I really wanted to know why. Jasper was next to give me a hug. I always called him Jazz. He's Alice's mate.

"How was Georgia?" He asked curiously. Jazz was also from the south. He had more of an accent than I did.

"Warm." I kept it simple as I really started to feel the exhaustion hit me.

He smiled but, it quickly faded. "You're exhausted."

I happily entered my newly cleaned room. The first thing I did was slip off my shoes, lay on my bed, and sleep. It felt nice to be around the Cullen's again. But, I did wonder how Bella would react to me. Also, I wanted to meet the wolf shifters.

I snuggled under the covers and quickly drifted off to sleep. Sadly, it only lasted for a couple of hours.

"Kat! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes with a groan and automatically glared at the jumping Alice. "Why are you on my bed?"

She flashed one of her famous grins. "Edward needs you."

I sighed sitting up, I wasn't going to get any more sleep. "For what?"

"He just wants you to get the scent of the newborn that was at Bella's."

Since it was that serious, I'll go. "I'll be there soon. Wait, where am I going?"

"Emmett put the address in the GPS."

I nodded while redoing my bun. "I'll be back later."

I was still tired and I was quickly getting on edge while driving to Bella's. I felt like something big was about to happen. With a sigh, I shook my head.


	2. Be Careful

**Okay, Katherine isn't exactly human. She's a partial shifter. Unlike the La Push boys, she can't fully change into a wolf. But, she gets the traits. Like the hearing, sight, smell, and strength. It'll be explained more throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>I was nervous about meeting Bella. She's my (sort of) brothers intended mate. I just hoped she liked me and I liked her too. Of course if I didn't like her, I wont act like Rosalie.<p>

With a sigh, I pulled beside the small house. I smirked as I saw a sliver Volvo. So, _Eddie still loves those Volvo's huh? _

Stepping out of the car, I automatically smelt something _different. _I've never smelt a scent like this. It wasn't like a vampire that was really sweet or human that always depended on the person. It was woodsy, smelled like the forest.

I walked over to Edward, who hadn't changed a bit, his hair was still a messy bronze, his eyes golden like the rest of the Cullen's. But, he seemed all so much happier. My curiosity grew about this Bella girl.

"Katherine, you made it." Edward noticed with a smile.

I nodded keeping my expression neutral, "Where's the scent?"

He gestured toward the house. "If you walk inside, you'll smell it." His voice was tense. He was nervous.

With a sigh, I walked toward the small house. Edward was right. The scent was extremely strong and smelled fresh. I followed it up to what seemed to be Bella's bedroom. I could feel my K-9 teeth growing and my eyes darkening to a copper brown, all apart of the very slight transformation. The scent was the strongest in, what I assumed was, Bella's room. So, it was here looking for her? Luckily, she wasn't there at that time.

When I was going down the stairs, I found out where the woodsy scent came from. A _very _handsome boy. He must be one of those Wolf shifters. He was tall, taller than Edward, russet skin and short hair. I guess he felt my eyes on him because he turned around and looked right at me. For some reason, I stopped breathing when we made eye contact. Something big just happened, I could tell by the look in his eyes. Something changed. He was looking at me like I was his world. Maybe I was overreacting. _Probably._

I was suddenly brought back to reality when I heard Edward hissing. _What the hell? _Sending him a confused look, I finally spoke. "Yeah, the scent was pretty strong so, I got it."

Edward didn't really react to anything I said. Knowing him, he probably already knew what I was going to say. He just continued to glare at the Native American.

With a sigh, I introduced myself. "I'm Katherine Hendrix." I told them both with a smile. Sending Edward another confused glance, I started to wonder what I could say I was to them. Family? A friend? Sure, I thought of myself as a family member.. Is that what I tell them?

He seemed to notice or hear my discomfort and told them instead, "She's extended family."

I nodded with a smile, then turned to Ed. "So, what's the plan? Patrol around here?" This was pretty major and with my last run in with newborns, I knew how dangerous they were. I would give them all the help I could. It was the best thing I could do, they are the reason I'm still alive.

Edward stiffly nodded and Bella started to protest. "I'm not letting you guys starve!" She was pretty. Long wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin that blushed a lot.

I scoffed, "Don't worry, Bella. They'll be fine."

She turned to me with her eyes wide, "What about you? You're not vampire or shifter. You could really get hurt."

I bit back a laugh. "You're wrong, I am a shifter- Well, partial, its all good."

_Yup, I just confused them. _This is my chance to ask something that Edward wont agree with. Oh well.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Ed sending me a confused look. "Maybe I can meet the rest of your pack one day to explain?" I asked with a sly look.

Now Eddie was glaring. But, the wolf shifter was grinning like mad. Bella was just confused. Smirking, I did my best to hide my exhaustion. I felt like I needed three straight days of sleep.

"Sure." I looked over to see the shifter much calmer, or trying to seem that way, with his hands stuffed into his pants pockets. "We'll have a meeting soon. I'm Jacob, by the way."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you. I could bring Bella with me." I knew Edward wouldn't like that but, shifters aren't so dangerous. We have control of our actions.

Edward turned stiff, jaw clenched. "I don't think that's a good idea."

A low growl came from the back of my throat. It startled Bella. I quickly sent her an apologetic look. "Shifters aren't as terrible as you think! Have I ever hurt you or anyone else innocent?"

He said nothing.

"Exactly! I can't believe you don't trust me." I mumbled before abruptly storming outside. I scowled as the bitter taste of venom came into my mouth. It always happened when I got overly mad and just recently transformed. Getting into my car, I took a sip of soda to get rid of the taste. But, before I could start the car, a tan arm was in front of me.

Looking to my left, I found out it was Jacob. "Uh, hey?" It confused me how serious he looked. What was up with this kid?

"Be careful." His voice was so.. Sincere. It caught me off guard.

I nodded, "Sure thing, Jacob."

He smiled and left.

For some reason, I've already developed a small crush on this boy. I had a feeling it would end up being much more than that.


	3. The Transformation

I finally got a whole night of sleep. Usually, I'd be running around in the forest from orders of the alpha. It was good to be back with the Cullen's. The pack in Georgia was _very _dysfunctional. The alpha was too harsh. And sadly, I was the only one who would actually leave. I had no reason to be loyal to him. The one who forever changed my life. He's the reason I can't see my family anymore. The reason why I left everyone behind. He's the reason I was now dangerous.

The memory of how I was changed always managed to slip into my dreams. My parents, brother, and me went to visit Georgia (we're from North Carolina) and I decided to go ton a quick hike before we left to go back home. Sometimes I really wish I hadn't. everything was fine until I heard someone following. At first I ignored it thinking it was just another hiker. That is until I heard a growl, I had begun to think it was some sort of animal. So, I started to run to avoid getting mauled. Bad idea. Before I could even blink, he had me by the shoulders, nails digging into my skin and a menacing smile playing on his lips. I thought I was in some insane dream and would wake up any minute to find I hit my head. Until his teeth sunk into my neck.

The whole transformation was pretty painful but, I'm sure its nothing like being bitten by a vampire. It did knock me out for a day. When I did wake up, I freaked. I felt _different_. Everything around me looked so much better like I had never actually seen it before. My hearing was so good I could hear cars from an interstate miles away. The alpha, Thomas, explained everything and that night I ran.

And I ran for a long time. More less because I was so freaked out and I was trying to find myself. Somehow, I managed to get food everyday and stay clean. Mostly by hunting animals (I'm not proud of it) and using public showers at gyms. Four months later, I somehow got to Canada.

I camped out a lot after hunting down dinner and I always smelt this terrible scent. My body had a strange reaction to it. My back would tremble, K-9's grew in, eyes changed color. The scent made my nose feel like it was on fire. I couldn't stand it and it gave me that feeling of impending doom.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and listened very closely to my surroundings. I was surrounded by the enemy. Would I make it out alive? I wasn't sure but, that didn't stop me from trying.

Skipping to the part when I was really in trouble. One of the enemy's got their arms around my torso and squeezed. I screamed out in pain as I felt almost every bone be crushed. For some reason, the bone crushing stopped and I fell to the ground. So sure I was dying. Every rib was broken, if not shattered. I squeezed my eyes close in pain. There's no way I could even move. So, forget about running and getting out of here. I'm only eighteen and I was going to die. I blacked out but, I could still hear voices around me.

"Carlisle, what should we do?" The voice was pretty chipper for the type of situation I was in. "She's obviously not human since I can't see her future."

_See my future? _

"You're right Alice. I can tell by her scent." His voice seemed very calm and collected. Somehow, it put me at ease. "But, we can't just leave her here to die."

I felt myself being picked up and pain shot through me. A hiss made its way to my lips. Why was this person so damn cold? Although, it did feel nice against my broken bones. Feeling cold wind go past us was the past thing I felt before I completely lost consciousness.


	4. Soul Marked

I haven't seen Jacob in two days. And why am I counting? I have no clue. Sure, he was good looking but, I don't know him. I saw him _once. _what is wrong with me? With a sigh, I walked into Alice's giant bathroom. It was, at least I think, unneeded. Its not like they _really _use it.

Slipping my body into the hot bubble bath, I sighed in content. For some reason, I've been freezing. I guess I got used to Georgia's warm weather. Too bad my body temp only goes up when I transform.

I still don't understand why I felt like I _needed _to see that Jacob kid. Maybe its some weird wolf thing.

_Wait.. _

When I went back to Georgia to learn more about partial shifters, they told me about Soul Marking. Only the men members of the pack did it and most of the time, it was on the female members. Anyways, its when they see _the one_. They can't stop thinking about them and they always have to be around them. Because, They felt the need to and so did _the one_. That's exactly how I was feeling.

Did Jacob Soul Mark on me? He couldn't be but seventeen. And I'm twenty-one, even though I don't look it. That's a big age gap.. Then again, look at Bella and Edward. Speaking of Edward, that's why he got all protective that one day.. He knew.

I huffed in annoyance as I rinsed out my hair and quickly got out of the bath.

A loud knock on the door pushed me out of my thoughts. "Katherine!" It was Rosalie's harsh voice.

I closed my eyes and tired to be pleasant. "Yeah?" Rosalie's attitude really pissed me off. I haven't even done anything to the chick.

"_You _need to go pick up Edward's little human from school." I heard a low hiss from behind the door. "They had to leave and Edward drove her to school."

This time, I didn't hold back a growl. "_I _don't have to do anything. But, I will since I'm not as hateful as you."

After pulling on a tank top, ripped jeans, and toms, I stormed past Rosalie and to my room. I could feel her deadly gaze on me but, I wasn't phased by it. Quickly, I pulled my hair into a braid and put on a hoddie.

She has been like this toward me since day one. There was on reason. She just hates any 'newbie's' in the family. She can get over it. I'm not going anywhere.

"Thank you for going to get Bella."

I nodded a you're welcome at Edward as I walked down the stairs and out the door.

I found myself really missing my old life. Everything was easier, well sorta. Now I don't have to deal with high school, my bipolar mom (I still loved her, she just drove me crazy), my angry dad, or the bullying I got. But still, I miss my family, friends, the ease of being just human and not knowing about all this supernatural shit. I was going to have a great life. Being the top in my class, I was accepted into Yale, and I was going to be a surgeon. Now I can't. All because some douche of a man wanted to make me join his little pack.

I wonder what my kid brother was up too. Last time I saw him, he was fifteen. It was a really bad morning..

My mom and me got into yet another argument. It was over something stupid. I just wanted to go see one place before we left. She started crying and screaming at me about how I didn't know how much driving was on her. The place was down the street. So, I told her it wasn't far at all and it wouldn't kill her to drive there. That's when she flipped out.

So, I walked out of the room and went into my bedroom in the small cabin we rented. All I wanted was to avoid any more arguing with her. Next thing I knew, my dad was beating on the door screaming for me to open the God damn door. I reluctantly unlocked it and opened the door asking what he wanted. He kept on screaming at me to _get my shit and leave_. What I was thinking when I stood up, I'm not even sure. Seconds later, I was on the floor wide eyed. He actually _hit_ me. I was much to shocked to do anything but walk past Leon, my little brother, and out the front door.

It wasn't the past parting moment. I had always thought, what if I didn't leave? Would I still be human? In college to become a surgeon?

With a sigh, I realized I was at Forks High and saw Bella waiting. I pulled beside her and rolled down my window. "Hey Bella, I'm your ride for today." I sent her a stiff smile.

She smiled slightly and walked over to the passenger door, leaving her friends. All of which were staring or drooling. "Thanks for picking me up."

I just waved her off. "Its no big deal. What's up with your friends?" I asked as I pulled around driving by them again.

"I told them that you were a family friend of the Cullen's." She shrugged shyly.

I nodded. "So, their curious."

The conversation quickly died. Edward did say she was shy. I turned on the radio to fill the silence and I was on my way to Bella's place when I saw Victoria. Turning onto a side road, I quickly found a way to turn around and went toward La Push. I knew they would be running patrols and there would be a better chance the wolf's would get her than the Cullen's.

"Why are we going to La Push?" Bella asked in a slightly frantic voice.

I just focused on the road. The venom was starting to pool into my mouth. Being this close to her wasn't good. I was already transforming. The k-9's were growing in my mouth and my eye color was changing. Deciding to go faster, I breaking the speed limit. But, I was quickly caught off guard when a horse sized wolf jumped on the road. Slamming off the breaks, I put my arm in front of Bella keeping her from bashing her face in the dashboard.

"Shit!" I growled in frustration.

Bella showed me how to get to Jacob's place. This was going to be interesting.


	5. I'm Ending This

I stormed out of the car and ran over to the passenger side of get Bella. Luckily, the transformation went way before we got here. I'm surprised that Bella didn't freak when she saw me. I stood with my backed toward Bella as she knocked on the door and looked around for any sings of Victoria. I heard the door creak open.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

_Just _hearing his voice made me feel safer. Odd.

"I don't know. Ask Katherine." Bella replied with a sigh. She sounded frustrated.

Turning around, I quickly caught Jacob's gaze. "I was driving Bella back home when I saw Victoria." Shrugging, I continued. "I figured you guys would get to her before the Cullen's would."

Jacob got his proud look. "Well, you were right."

I froze when I smelt someone I thought I'd never see. Thomas, my alpha. His blond hair fell over his now copper eyes and his pale pink lips were turned into a creepy smile, showing off his fangs. "I finally found you, Katherine. Did you really think you could run? I am your alpha after all."

Turning around, I let a snarl come out of my throat. "What do you want?"

Shaking his head, he laughed sending chills up my spine. "You dead." He paused to look behind me, where Bella was still standing. Jacob was now on the porch. "Or a new member. That girl looks like a perfect match."

"Bella get inside." I wouldn't move my eyes away from Thomas but, I didn't hear her move. "Now!"

Luckily, Jacob gently pushed her inside. Then moved beside me.

"You're not getting her. I'm ending this now."

Thomas gave mock look of terror. Before Jacob could stop me, I ran at him. But, somehow, Thomas grabbed my arm and threw me into a tree. With a groan, I decided wearing Toms was a terrible idea. I had to get him far away from Bella as I could. So, I got up and ran though the forest. I could hear Jacob, who shifted, chasing after Thomas. Who kept chasing after me. I'm assuming Jacob was keeping him behind.

They quickly caught up to me. Thomas was smirking and managed to dodge Jacob. "You can't run forever."Glancing him behind him. I realized I really couldn't run. Behind me were two cliffs and a small creek ran between. If I even tried to jump to the other side, I'd be on my own. Jacob couldn't pass.

An unfamiliar scent was extremely close now. I turned to look in the direction it came from. There stood another partial shifter. He was staring at me with wide eyes. The guy was tall, probably six foot something. His hair was a moppy brown, his skin lightly tan, and he had a slim but muscular built. There was something eerily familiar about him.

"K-Katherine?" The boy smiled slightly, showing off his K-9's. "You're alive."

Realization hit me like a truck. It was Leon. My kid brother. I should be happy but, I only found myself angry as ever. He's a monster now because of that bastard Thomas.

The anger lit up in me like a fire. "You this this." I growled through my teeth. "You changed him."

Thomas carelessly shrugged. "I needed a replacement and he was easy to fool. He believed that the Cullen's killed you and came with me for reve-"

Before he could finish, I was already pouncing on him. Thomas fell onto his back and I landed on top of him snarling. "You sick bastard."

I heard Jacob growling somewhere behind me.

Thomas didn't seem afraid at all. "What are you going to do? _Kill _me?"

That's what I planned to do. I wouldn't let him keep taking away innocent peoples humanity for his sick reasons. I had to do this the quickest way possible before he got away. That included biting him and overloading him with venom.

The feeling of my teeth entering his neck sickened me. I swore to myself I'd never bite someone. Blood from the vein I punctured filled my mouth. I felt sick to my stomach as I stood up from Thomas' convulsing body.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Leon asked hesitantly.

I shook my head and walked over toward a bush. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumbled before I couldn't hold that sick feeling back anymore. The contents of my stomach just started coming back up. I didn't plan all of this happening when I decided to go get Bella. I felt a warm hand gently rubbing my back.

Thomas somehow managed to get away but, he wouldn't be alive for much longer.

My stomach soon settled down but, that horrible taste of blood still lingered. I looked up to find Jacob. He had somehow got some clothes.

"You okay?"

I nodded at his question. Then looked over at Leon. "He's my brother."

Jacob followed my gaze. "He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah." I always thought I'd never see them again. Yet, here's my kid brother.

"Leon, how did this happen-"

Before I could continue he pulled me into a hug. "We thought you were dead."

I flinched. "I'm sorry.."

I ended up being carried back home by Jacob. I'm glad he did because I was still weak from getting sick. Leon followed us and was constantly sending me teasing looks. Jake was pretty warm for a shirtless guy.

"So, why did you bite him?" Jacob asked curiously. "What did it do?"

Leon quickly answered it for me. "We can only handle so much venom. Katie," It was a family nickname. "Overloaded him with it. There's only a matter of time before the venom make his heart race and pretty much explode."

Despite me not being happy about Leon being a Partial shifter.. I was really happy to have family with me now. He's really grown up but, I do wish he could have had a normal life. There's no point of me getting upset about something that already happened. So, I'll just be happy to have Leon with me.


	6. Just Friends

Jacob's house was pretty small. It was kind of funny since he was such muscular guy. But, it did have a very homey feeling. I felt comfortable as soon as I stepped through the door. Bella sent us a confused look when she saw Leon. My brother waved back with a grin. She just blushed nervously and shyly waved back.

Jacob had disappeared somewhere and was back with some mouthwash and a cup. "I thought you might need this."

I smiled. "I do. Thanks." I quickly used the mouthwash as the attention turned to Jacob who was explaining to Bella what happened. The taste was barely still there. "Did you call Edward?" I asked Bella then noticed how Jacob stiffened at the mention of Edward's name.

She nodded looking nervous. "And he got mad." I groaned. Edward was really protective of her and now I would have to deal with that when I get back. Not something I was looking forward to. "_Great_."

Leon sighed loudly. "I'm totally lost over here." He muttered with a frown.

"I'll explain it to you later." I told him with a slight smile.

He sent me a nod and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Does he want you back over there now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella shifted from her seat on the couch. "Yeah but, could we stay here a bit longer?"

Shrugging, I smiled. "I don't see why not." Then comfortably sat on the couch.

Leon sat on my left side then Jacob went and sat beside Bella. I noticed how Leon's eyes shifted between Jacob and me. It was like he was trying to figure something out. "Did he..? You know.." He asked trying to keep them clueless to what he was asking.

Lucky for him. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was asking if Jacob Soul Marked on me. "I think so." I mumbled as I crossed my arms and sighed.

My brother just grinned his now green eyes sparking with interest.

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "Oh just wait until it happens to you."

"It wouldn't be terrible." He told me then laughed at Bella's and Jacob's really confused expressions. "Maybe I should tell them what were talking about."

Jacob nodded. "It would be appreciated."

Glaring at my brother I practically growled, "You wouldn't."

"Aw, Katie, I thought you knew me." He whined then turned to Jacob. "We're talking about Soul Marking."

I still glaring but, I knew there was no stopping him.

Bella was the first to question what it was.

Leon smiled at her politely. "Its when a shifter finds their soul mate. But, with partial shifters, its only male and its mostly on the female members of the pack."

Jacob started looking at me with an odd expression. My heart started beating faster and heat rushed to my face. Well, now he knew that I knew. I quickly stood up, "Well, I better get you back home."

Before Jacob could say anything, I was out the door and almost to my car.

"Katherine!"

I growled frustrated but refused to turn back around to face him. I could tell he had a thing for Bella and I wasn't about to get into the middle of that. So, I quickly fished my keys out of my jeans pocket and started to unlock the door when a hand landed on my shoulder. I could see it was Jacob from the reflection in the window. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore how close he was.

"You knew?" He asked almost breathlessly.

I shrugged. "Not really. I thought it might be possible." As I turned around I met his eyes and made a decision that I knew was wrong. "Look, we can just be friends. That's what you want, right? I know there's something with Bella and you. I wont get in the way."

Luckily, Bella and Leon walked out of the house and got into the car. Before I could follow suit, Jacob pulled me into a hug. Hugging him back, I caught myself wishing there was nothing between him and Bella. I wanted him for myself.

When he pulled away from me, there was a slight smile but, it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Friends can hug. Can't they?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'll see you around."

The car was silent as I drove back to the Cullen's. It would be my luck to be Soul Marked on by someone who isn't exactly single. Not emotionally anyways. It would always be Bella. I don't even know why I care. I shouldn't but, being Soul Marked on doesn't help. Ugh. This frustrated me so much. Why did I want to be with some guy I didn't even know? Maybe I should just keep my distance from him. Everything would go back to normal and I could move on. Right? A girl could only hope.


	7. Always Bella

Leon gapped at the huge Cullen house. Our home wasn't near this nice. It was a regular three bedroom, two bath place. Compared to this mansion, it was nothing.

"This was _not_ what I expected." He muttered as we stepped out of the car.

I stood beside him with a half smile. "How much do you know about vampires?"

Leon looked at me with a shrug. "Everything the movies taught me."

Shaking my head, I laughed. "I'll teach you."

We all headed into the house and as soon as we got to the door, Edward swung it open. His angry gaze dropped for a minute when he saw Leon. But, it was quickly back.

"What the hell happened?" He hissed with his jaw clenched.

I crossed my arms with a frown. "I kept her safe. She's perfectly fine. So, why does it matter?"

Bella walked over to Edward. "I'm fine. Katherine protected me." She smiled slightly.

Edward calmed down and let us inside.

Leon continued to gaze around in awe. "Nice place you have here." He sounded uncomfortable.

I stood close to him just in case. Being this close to vampires and being friendly was hard at first. Back when I first met them, I had a hard time not transforming when they were this close. Luckily, it seems that Leon has better control. We walked into the living room where everyone sat. Emmett sent me a grin from the loveseat. Rosalie just ignored me, as always. Alice was beside the piano with Jasper, they were talking to each other. Carlisle was at work and Esme seemed to be cooking.

Turning to Leon, I smiled slightly. "I guess I'll introduce you to everyone. Guys, this is my brother, Leon. My alpha also changed him and brought him to come find me. Leon, this is Emmett," He grinned once again and nodded his head. "Rosalie," She suddenly was really interested in her nails. "Alice and Jasper." Alice beamed and Jasper just nodded then Esme walked into the living room. "And that's Esme."

Esme smiled and walked over to us. "Its nice to finally meet one of Katherine's family members. You two look just like siblings."

"Oh, and Edward is the guy behind you with Bella." I noted with a slight nod.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm going hunting." And then she was gone.

Leon starred after her. "What's up with her?" He asked me in a whisper.

I shrugged. "No clue. She's just like that around me."

So, maybe it wasn't just me who she hated for no apparent reason. It was also Bella and Leon. It made no sense.

Emmett stood up. "Kat, you didn't tell me you had a big brother."

Sending him a glare, I lightly slapped his arm so it wouldn't hurt me. "He's my _little _brother."

Em laughed. "I know. Just messing with you." He held out his hand and shook Leon's hand. "Its nice to meet you."

Leon was calming down somewhat and everyone seemed to like him. Edward drove Bella home and Emmett soon left to go join Rosalie hunting. Leon and me ate a great dinner thanks to Esme and now we were sitting in my room.

"He seems like a good guy." He noted referring to Jacob. "I don't see why you don't give him a chance."

I rolled my eyes from my spot laying on my bed. "He has the hots for Bella. There is no way I'm getting in the middle of that."

Leon laughed slightly as he caught the football again after throwing it up in the air. "You got in the middle of it when he Soul Marked on you."

A groan escaped my lips. "I don't know, Leon. Its tough.."

He threw the football in the air once again. "Fate made its choice. I don't see why you two have to make it complicated. Jacob and you are meant to be together. Seriously, Bella is obviously taken. He should move on."

I rolled onto my stomach to look at Leon. "I'm sure you're not the only one who thinks that."

He smirked, setting the football down. "Oh yeah? Well, you should make a move."

"Yeah right. I'll totally make a move on a seventeen year old." My birthday was soon and I'd be turning twenty-two.

Leon rolled his green eyes. "Age is just a number, Katie. Besides, he could pull off twenty."

Maybe he was right. Then again, Jacob could do it himself. He could easily find me and say he wanted more. I didn't want to force him into something he didn't want. Then again, I heard it gets painful for someone to not follow the Soul Mark. It kills them slowly. I flinched thinking about that happening to Jacob.

I have to admit, while I was around the Cullen's, I get jealous of their relationships. I wanted someone to be with. But, it got to the point to where I never thought it would happen. Then someone Soul Marks on me and its _still_ complicated. It would probably always be Bella and I couldn't be mad about that.

He had a life before I came along. I just wish it wasn't the girl that my "brother" wanted to make his mate. It would hurt Jacob so bad and I don't want to see that. I _never _want to see him hurt.

I changed into a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in and luckily, the couch in my room was able to pull out into a couch. So, Leon actually had his own place to sleep for now. Edward let him borrow some clothes. Tomorrow, we'd have to go shopping for stuff for him. Plus, Alice wanted to redecorate my room. I didn't mind. It was always great bonding time with Alice.

"Night Leon." I muttered as I started to doze off. "Its good to have you here."

"Yeah, you too Katie."


	8. Follow The Pull

Its days like this that make me miss my old life. I was having hard time keeping the venom from pooling in my mouth. The transformation just wouldn't calm down and I didn't understand why. Neither did Leon. Alice, Edward and Jasper were off at school and Carlisle was at the hospital. Every time that bitter taste came into my mouth, I tried to swallow it, only for it to scorch my throat. It stopped for a while then my k-9's wouldn't go back to normal. Also, it felt like a ton of pressure was on my head.

Now, I was laying down and Esme was rubbing my back. I couldn't keep anything down, not even aspirin.

I groaned as I felt my stomach turn again. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Being a partial shifter make sure I'd never be sick. So, what the fuck is this? Even as a human, I _never _got this sick.

Esme has been taking care of me all day. I don't know how she stands the smell of throw up, but it was nice of her. She tried to cook me some soup. Sadly, I got sick from just the smell of it.

"I wonder what this is.." Esme wondered to herself.

I sighed as my stomach calmed down. "I don't know. It just needs to go away.."

Emmett and Rosalie ended up leaving because they couldn't take the smell. I didn't blame them. Since it burned _my_ nose. Leon was off researching what this was. I highly doubt that he'd find anything. What would be on there about Partial shifters? We weren't well known even as myths. Vampire and Werewolves overshadowed us. But, the few people that did have an idea said we were some sort of spawn from a Werewolf and Vampire. That couldn't be further from the truth.

"You'll feel better soon honey." Esme told me as she started to run her fingers through my hair. She knew that always calmed me down and relaxed me.

"Hey, Edward?" Leon talked into the phone softly from the couch in my room.

I could hear a mummer on the other side of the phone.

"Could you get Jacob's number from Bella?"

I shook my head. "No.." My voice came out hoarse. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to see if Jacob being closer to me would help this sickness go away. I didn't want him seeing my like this.

Leon nodded and grabbed the notepad out of my nightstand along with a pen. He quickly scribbled down a number. "Thanks."

"Leon, don't-" I groaned again as I felt a stab of pain in my head.

He narrowed his eyes. "If I can find something to make this go away, I'm going to do it. Jacob might be the best bet." Leon quickly dialed the number and sat there irritably waiting for someone to pick up. "Hey, its Leon."

I realized I was trying to hear Jacob through the phone. Which I could, I just couldn't hear the exact words.

Leon sat down and scratched his head. "Its Katie. She's been really sick all day. I just figured we'd see if you being around would help it go away."

"Leon," I growled. "I'm fine- Oh God."

Esme held my hair back while I threw up in the near by trash can. I felt terrible. There was venom mixed in with the vomit along with my stabbing headache.

"Thanks a lot. Nothing else will work." Leon sighed and hung up my phone. "I'll get you some water."

Esme helped me sit up and gently wiped off my face. After moving some pillows, she let me lean against the headboard. I felt so weak and dazed that I didn't even notice her put my hair up into a bun. Leon returned with a small glass of water. I quickly downed it and laid back down.

"He'll be here soon, Katie."

I sighed. "How does he even know how to get here?"

He sat down on the couch. "Just follow the Soul Mark pull."

I was finally able to eat some tomato soup and keep it down. It made me feel better having something in my system. Although, I still couldn't get out of bed and I still had all that pressure on my head.

"Leon, you shouldn't of called him." I honestly didn't want him to see me like this. There were dark circles under my green eyes, I was paler but my cheeks were flushed.

Leon just shrugged. "Too bad."I didn't reply. Instead I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain in my head.

Leon quickly got up and went downstairs. I guess Jacob was here, I sat up waiting for them to come in. Jacob's scent was pretty close. I think they were standing outside of my room. Maybe Leon wanted to talk to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked with a shaky breath.

Leon sighed. "I have no clue. We don't get since once we start shifting. She didn't even get this sick when we were kids." He probably ran his hand through his hair aggravated. "She woke me up around five am. Venom kept acting up. Then she couldn't control her transformation. That stopped. Now she's throwing up and really bad headache."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so. Without knowing what it really is, we don't know what to do. Hopefully, you being closer will help." Leon told him only seconds before Jacob came walking in.

He took one look at me and frowned. "You look terrible."

I tiredly glared. "Just what every girl wants to hear."

Jacob frowned. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat beside me on my bed.

"Like shit. But, I finally kept some food down." I shrugged. "You didn't have to come here."

"Of course I did." Jacob mumbled as he sat down beside me. "Its my job to make sure you're always happy."

I looked over at him meeting his eyes. He wasn't lying, not that I thought he was. There was just this look in his eyes. There was some inner meaning in those words but, I don't know what it was. A shiver ran through me. Jacob quickly pulled his arm around me and pulled me closer.


	9. Curiously Cute

Jacob stayed for a while. We just talked and I loved it. Being around him was just something else. He made me happy but, at the same time we knew nothing about each other. Other than the basics.

"So, I'm curious. How do you become a partial shifter? The whole werewolf thing is in our genes. But, you don't look Native American."

I smiled slightly. "That's because I'm not. See, its not a gene thing with us. Its more of a.." I paused thinking over how to explain it. "it's a bite. Like how humans get changed into vampires. Venom runs threw our blood and we wake up not long after being a shifter."

Jacob frowned and his eyes narrowing. "You were forced into this."

Shrugging, I sighed. "Its okay. You learn to deal with it."

Leon was right. Being around Jake did make me feel _so_ much better. I've hadn't thrown up. My venom stopped acting up and the headache is gone. Esme asked everyone to stay out later until I felt well enough to be alone. She didn't want Jacob to be any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"That's why you have venom." He noted.

I looked back up then nodded. "It mostly acts up around newborn vamps or when my temper acts up. I'd never bite anyone though."

"Except your alpha."

Thinking about killing Thomas made me tense. He was somewhat human and I killed him. Maybe I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do. "..Yeah."

I felt him place a hand on my shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. "Hey, you did what you had to do. He was a bad guy from what I saw. You were being a protector."

I looked up to find him looking back at me concerned. "I know. But, he was the first _living _person I killed." The guilt was too much. It didn't make sense why it bothered me.

Shock flashed through his brown eyes. "You've killed a blood- vampire?"

"More than one. It was necessary, survival kind of stuff."

That seemed to scare him even more. For what reason, I'm not sure. "How did you meet them?"

It was easy to realize he was referring to the Cullen's. "Oh well, after I was changed, I ran. All the way from Georgia to Canada. Being changed into a shifter is pretty scary to me. So, I camped out when I needed to and one night a bunch of newborns had me surrounded."Fear was all over his face so, I tried to speed this up. "I tired to fight my way through it. Even killed a few. One snuck up behind me. Anyways," I quickly avoided telling him how hurt I got. "Alice and Carlisle showed up and pretty much saved my life. I'm loyal to them for that."

There was a short moment of silence until he asked, "How bad was it?"

I looked up a bit confused.

"How badly did you get hurt?" Jacob asked while he grabbed my hand giving it a soft squeeze, which made me feel complete. Like I've been missing something this whole time and that was him.

"Pretty bad. The damn thing crushed all my ribs and messed up my back." Luckily, I healed up pretty quick. I was only stuck in a bed for a week and a half. It was rough because, I wasn't used to being around vampires and the scent killed me.

"Are-are you okay now?"

I raised both of my eyebrows with a nod. "Yeah. That was years ago when I was eighteen." A questioning look crossed over his face again and I quickly continued. "I'm twenty-one. Shifting keeps me looking younger."

He nodded and came up with another question. "Where are you from?"

"Asheville, North Carolina." I grinned. "You're so curious. Its cute." A blush crept on his cheeks, I couldn't help but laugh.

Jacob grinned. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Would you like to.." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "go back to La Push with me for a bit?"

"Sure. Just let me clean up." Last thing I wanted to do was meet all his friends feeling gross.

He nodded grinning even more. "Alright."

I grabbed a white crop tee along with a tank top, jean shorts, and black vans. Then I was off to the shower. I made sure to be quick because I knew Jacob didn't like being in a house that belongs to Vampires. After washing my hair and shaving, I quickly dried off and pulled on the clothes and shoes that I had grabbed. Then blow-dried my hair and ran a straightened though my waves to make them look more tamed.

When I wanted back into my room, Jacob was sitting on the couch patiently waiting. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I need to get out of here."

He laughed slightly and draped his arm around my shoulders as we walked downstairs. "Does Leon wanna come?"

Leon was lounging on the couch flipping through the channels on TV without even looking at what was on. When Jacob mentioned his name, his green eyes flashed over. "Can I?" He asked looking from Jake to me.

"Sure. C'mon."

I smiled. It was good that they got along. Leon grinned and practically ran out the door.

I just hope Jacob's family and friends like me. Most of them will be shifters, I know that already. So, maybe there'll be this weird shifter bond. What am I even talking about? Lets just hope for the best.


	10. Perfect Moment

I hope this trip to La Push is better than the last. Leon was trilled about leaving the house even though he'd only been there for two days. But, I understood that he isn't used to being around a vampire coven. Jacob seemed even more trilled than Leon when we got into my car. He insisted that he drive since there was a chance I could get sick again.

"So, what ere we doing?" Leon asked curiously form the backseat.

Jacob looked over at me then back to the road ahead of us. "Just going to the beach. We're having a bonfire tonight."

"So, we'll meet your pack." Leon noted. "I hope its better than ours."

I nodded in agreement. "Our pack was overly tense and hostile."

"The pack here isn't like that at all." Jake paused. "We're like a family."

I smiled. "Sounds nice. What all happens at the bonfire?" I've been to a few but, they were all parties.

"My dad will tell the legends and then we'll eat."

When we got to the small beach, we all walked down to where all the people stood. Leon had his hands stuffed in his pockets as his green eyes gazed around. I wonder why he seemed so tense.

Jacob didn't seem to notice this and led us to everyone. He was right. The pack her was so much different than ours. Everyone seemed happy and at ease. No one looked angry. Well, except the girl shifter. She was glaring at everything and everyone.

Leon followed my gaze to her. She seemed to notice our stares and looked up, meeting my brothers gaze in the process. Something big just happened. I could feel it through the pack bond. This bond wasn't that strong. You rarely ever feel it unless something big happens. While watching Leon's expression, I knew what happened. It just Soul Marked on this girl.

"Leon," I grabbed his arm making his eyes snap over to me. "C'mon."

He nodded as I pulled him off to the side. We ignored all the confused glances.

"What just happened?" His voice was shaky.

I sighed. "You just Soul Marked."

"You felt it, didn't you?"

I nodded. "It'll be okay. Everything will work out."

Leon eyes were widen and seemed to be frightened. "I don't even know her name."

"Its Lean Clearwater."

I turned around to find Jacob. "You know what happened?"

Jacob stiffly nodded. "We all do. Since the majority of us have imprinted. Or what you call Soul Marked."

Leon looked even more freaked out and started pulling at his hair. "She knows, doesn't she?"

He nodded again.

With a sigh, my brother closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, his face was masked with calmness.

Jacob pulled his arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the others. He quickly introduced Leon and me. Then walked me over to a man in a wheelchair. His hair was long and his skin tone was dark russet.

"Is this Katherine?" He asked with a smile.

"Kat, this is my dad, Billy. Dad, this is Katherine."

I smiled politely and shook his hand. "Its nice to meet you."

Billy smiled back and I noticed the similarities between Jacob and him. "Its nice to finally meet you too. Is that your brother?" He asked motioning to Leon who was talking to a couple of guys.

I nodded. "Yes sir. His name is Leon."

"She's polite." Billy noted then turned to me." I like you already, Katherine."

"I'm glad you do." I said with a grin.

Jacob soon pulled me over toward his Alpha, Sam Uley. I'd be lying if I said that didn't make me nervous. But, when I actually saw Sam and his Soul Marked, Emily. I was almost instantly put at ease. He was nothing like Thomas. The only thing that was intimidating about him was his muscle. Sam showed normal human emotions. Things Thomas lost as soon as he was bitten.

I was quickly introduced to everyone. I could tell that Jacob was closer to Embry and Quil. They had a deep friendship and I could tell by the way they joked with each other. I heard the guy known as Paul say he was glad I wasn't Bella. Which I could understand. Bella's the girl Jake's been running after but, she always turned him down for Edward. Sometimes I wonder if she really understands what she will give up to be immortal. Honestly, if I had a choice, I would stay human.

The legends were long and very detailed. They really interested me. So, I listened intently while leaning against Jacob. Our kind doesn't have any stories about how we came to be. Those stories seemed to get lost throughout the years.

Leon was doing his best not to look at Leah. But, he couldn't help himself when the subject of imprinting came up. The fact that my little brother Soul Marked made me nervous. This Leah looked like she's been really hurt before. There was just this look in her eyes. The tried to hide it with a scowl. I wonder if Leon could see that to.

After the stories were finished, everyone grabbed food. I didn't get much due to the fact my stomach isn't quite back to normal. I noticed Jacob eying me while I was watching Leon. He was scared. I understood why. He's only nineteen and already knows who he's suppose to be with. I frowned as I started to realize how much his life has been changed.

"So worry so much about him. It'll be fine."

I looked over at Jacob. "he's my kid brother. Of course I'll worry."

He shook his head and grabbed my hand. "Lets go for a walk."

"Okay."

There was this look in his eyes that old me he was up to something. Its still hard for me to believe he Soul Marked or imprinted on me. I wondered if it changed all those feelings he had for Bella. Just thinking of them together made jealousy bubble up in me.

We walked onto the farther edge of the beach were no one was. This made my curiosity grow.

"Did you want to talk about something?" I asked when we finally stopped walking.

He turned to me with his eyes dark with some unknown emotion. Then he let go of my hand and moved it to my back making me move closer.

I looked up confused until I noticed he was leaning in. The moment was perfect. With a small smile, I rapped my arms around his neck and met his lips for a kiss.


	11. This Is Real

Jacob eagerly pulled me even closer to him. Butterflies filled my stomach and I felt very happy. The worries about Leon were gone and all I was thinking about was Jacob. People that shared something like this couldn't be _just _friends.

We both pulled apart breathless. That was the best kiss I've ever had.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Jacob told me with a grin.

I smiled back and grabbed his hand leaning against his arm. His fingers quickly intertwined mine. What this kiss meant, I'm not sure. But, it meant something to both of us or at least I hoped.

We were almost back to the bonfire when Jacob stopped again.

"What did that mean to you?" Jacob asked seeming nervous.

I looked up, blushing slightly. "A lot actually. What about you?"

"It meant the world to me." he squeezed my hand slightly. "It made me realize how real this is." Jake motioned between us.

I nodded. "Well, being Soul Marked is strong."

"I'm suppose to be whatever you need."

I looked up meeting his eyes. This was happening so quickly but, I didn't care. These feelings are too strong to ignore. "I just need you."

This was true. Being with Jacob was what I needed and wanted. It was also something I craved.

He kept my gaze and nodded. "You have me for as long as you want."

I felt like kissing him again but, he beat me to it. His lips were soft on mine. This kiss wasn't as logn as the first. he just gave me a small peck. It seemed like I was getting addicted to him. Jacob is just so different than people I'm usually around. He was like a warm spring day after months of a harsh winter. There was just a part of me that worried about him not being over Bella. Its not like he could go run off with her. She's so devoted to Edward. So, that would never happen, right?

As we rejoined everyone else, Leon sent me a knowing look. I noticed that Leah was looking at him with a completely confused look. She possibly didn't know what to do about Leon. I wondered if they have even talked.

Jacob had his arm around my shoulders and I was cuddled closely to his side.

"Its good to finally see you." Embry said with smile.

Quil full out grinned from beside him. "Yeah, Jake wouldn't shut up about you."

Embry nodded. "But, I have to say, his decription of you didn't do you much justice. You're more pretty than I expected."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"We're glad you feel better too."

These boys were really nice. Probably because I'm Jacob's imprint.

Leon sat beside me with a sigh. "Its so nice to be out of that house. That stench is killing me."

"You'll get used to it." I told him remembering how badly it used to burn my nose. It was terrible. My venom would always act up.

"I don't see how. My nose is always on fire."

The rest of the night was pretty great. But, when it was finally simmering down, its was pretty late. I've been snuggled up to Jacob most of the night because of the chilly wind. He seemed to enjoy it.

Leon seemed eager to talk to Leah but still nervous. "What do I do, Katie?"

"I'd give her a bit of space to think this over. She already knows." I sighed. "Then maybe talk to her in a couple of days."

"You're probably right.." He ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't think this would happen so soon."

"Neither did I."

Jacob soon walked over and Leon tried to act calm and collected. I wasn't sure if Jake could see right through it or not. But, my brother walked ahead of us as we walked back to the car.

"So, you're going back to the vamp house?"

I looked over. "Well, I do live there."

He shrugged. "I don't see how. No offense. But, they are what we're made to kill."

Jacob had a point. Vampires were the whole reason shifters even existed. "

There's some good in everyone. It doesn't matter if they are human, shifter, or a vampire."

I believed that with everything in me. When I was first changed, I thought I was pure evil or something. It was a curse in my opinion. But, you learn to live with it. Just like how the Cullen's learned how to live being a vampire.

Jake laughed slightly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

We stopped walking a few feet away from my car. Leon was already in the drivers seat.

"I'll see you soon, right?" He asked with a confused look.

I grinned. "Of course you will. Why wouldn't you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You run with the vampires. So, I don't know what exactly to expect from you."

"Hey, I'm not gonna just disappear. Forks is my home now. Don't worry about not seeing me again. You do have my phone number from when Leon called you."

Surprising me, he pulled me into a meaningful hug and we stood there for a few moments before he let go. I was starting to think he was trying to memorize my scent or something. But, as soon as he pulled away, he kissed my forehead and was gone.


	12. Because Of You

_I looked around the empty Cullen house. Something felt wrong. It was much too cold, dark, and quite. And because I felt endangered, the transformation started to happen. Where was everyone? Why did I have this feeling that something bad was about to happen or already had. I felt confused and scared. _

_A hiss made me turn away from the window I was looking through and see a Newborn Bella and Thomas. Only, Thomas wasn't a shifter anymore.. He was something else. Something so much deadlier. _

_Before I could even blink, Bella had me by my throat and threw me though the window. I landed on my feet and pain shot through my right leg. She was standing at the edge of the house with her deadly gaze on me. Thomas soon stood beside her. _

"_Look what you caused." He motioned all around me. "All this death because of you." _

_All around me were bodies. Blood all over the grass like morning dew. As I looked closer at the bodies, I realized who they were. I knew every single one. Edward, Alice, Leah, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Leon.. Shoulders started to shake when I saw the last few bodies. My parents and Jacob. All of their empty eyes stared at me accusingly. _

"_Why did you do this?" I screamed painfully at Thomas. "They didn't deserve this!" _

_He just shook his head laughing. "But I didn't do it. All of the blood is on your hands." _

_I looked down to see that he was right. Blood soaked my hands and was splattered all over my clothes. "No." I choked out. "I-I didn't do this." _

"_But, you did. The wolf boy didn't even fight back." I could almost hear the smile in Thomas' voice. "He kept asking you to stop but, yet, he'd do nothing to stop you. When he easily could. Love is such a pitiful thing. The mind reader changed his mate just so she'd live. But, you quickly killed him. They never saw it coming." _

_My knees gave out on me and I fell as I cried. I killed them all. _

"_Kat, wake up." _

_I started to look around thinking I'd see one of them standing up. It was Emmett's voice but, his body was still laying there lifelessly. _

_A feeling of someone shaking my shoulder happened again. "C'mon, Edward says your having a nightmare. Wake up." _

I snapped my eyes open to see Emmett start to grin. "Finally." Then he took a moment to look at my expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head while rubbing my eyes. "It was just some stupid nightmare. I don't even remember it."

He sent me a skeptical look. "I know you're lying. C'mon, just tell me what it was."

With a sigh, I started going into all the freaky details of my seemingly real nightmare. Even when I just thought about it, a wave of fear ran through me. But, it was quickly disappeared, thanks to Jasper.

Emmett frowned as I finished. "That is scary." He threw an arm around my shoulders. "But, don't worry about it. That Thomas dude is dead and you'd never do that. One of us would of stopped you."

I nodded as we walked downstairs. "I guess your right. It was just a nightmare."

He nodded and handed me a controller for the X-Box. "This will calm you down."

We played for a couple of hours. Jasper even joined us. Then we wrestled some since Emmett complained that we haven't done that in a while. As I finally relaxed with Esme in the kitchen, helping her cook for Leon and me. I started to wonder where my little brother was.

"Did Leon go somewhere?" I asked while I started stirring the pasta.

Esme nodded from beside me as she added a few things to her homemade sauce. "He went to the reservation. Edward said that Leon wanted to talk to the girl he Soul Marked on."

"I hope everything works out for him."

"I'm sure it will, honey. It may take time but, it will."

Esme was always good about calming someone down. She always held that motherly quality and I was glad for that. We always turned to her or Carlisle for guidance when needed. They always knew what to say and never judged anything. Those are one of the many reasons why I looked at them as almost parental figures. They could never be exactly like parents to me but, they are like second ones. I guess I got lucky.

Leon got home just in time for lunch. He seemed too calm but fidgety at the same time. I wanted to ask what happened with Leah but, I decided to wait until we were done eating.

The entire time Leon and me were having lunch, my phone was going crazy in my pocket. I assume it was Jacob because everyone else that has my number was here. Why was he texting me so much?

After I washed off my dishes and placed them into the dish washer, I went to talk to Leon. The messages could wait. "How'd it go with Leah?"

He turned around with a sigh. "Not to great. At first, everything seemed fine. She was talking to me and listening. But, I guess I said something wrong."

I sat beside him on the small couch in my room. "Why do you say that?"

Leon rolled his green eyes. "She phased right then and there. You didn't notice when I first got here, half of my shirt was ripped. Then she freaked out about hurting me." He shook his head. "She wouldn't even let me show her I was already healed."

"Its gonna be okay." I gently rubbed his shoulder. "She'll come around soon."


	13. I Promise

Even though I wouldn't tell anyone this, that nightmare was just on my mind all day. It felt so real. They all had bigger problems to deal with than my little nightmare. There were killings happening all over Seattle and everyone had a feeling it wasn't a murderer. Newborn vampire was probably at cause for this. Alice didn't see Victoria had anything to do with this or Volturi.

Emmett was eager to go find them and end it. Then again, he was _always _eager for a fight. At the end of this conversation, we decided we would patrol around Bella's house. Of course Rosalie didn't like this idea but, she could deal with it.

Tonight was when Leon and me patrolled. It was pretty cold so, I had on a hoddie and beanie. Leon had on something similar. He was happy to help out with Bella. Then again, he was just happy to get out of the house away from the smell. It seems like he's starting to get used to vampires being around him all the time. We both made rounds around Bella's house and caught no unusual scents.

"Didn't they say that the wolves were going to help?"

I looked over at Leon and shrugged. "I honestly don't remember. But, I think so."

He nodded. "I still feel kind of weird standing outside of someone's house. Pretty stalker like."

Cracking a smile, I laughed slightly. But, I quickly turned serious. "Leon, what happened to mom and dad?"

Leon turned to me with a sigh. "I figured you'd ask about them sooner or later. After you.. disappeared, mom wasn't doing too great and dad ended up moving out. They argued too much and it was getting unhealthy. So, they decided it was best to split. Mom took counseling twice a week."

He paused to glance over at my expression and I could of sworn he sniffed the air. "After about a month, dad just stopped talking to any of us. I'd see him around town but, he'd ignore us. They never gave up on finding you, Katie. Not once did we give up. But, there is that point to where you just have to move on. You have no idea how much we missed you.. I'm glad that I found you."

I always worried about how this affected them. A part of me did think they would give up after not finding me after a year.. My mom and me never really got along. Dad was always closer to me but, after that night, I didn't know how I felt. It was like everything was unresolved with us and it will always be like that. I can't see them again. Not after being gone for over three years. There isn't a story good enough to make that sound normal.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself. I was on patrol. Last thing I needed to do is cry. Protecting Bella was the priority. I could deal with this later.

Leon pulled an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "Its okay. At least we got each other, right?"

I nodded while hugging him back. "I know."

"I think Jacob wants to talk to you."

"Wait, Jacob's here?"

He just nodded and walked a little farther off. "I'll let you lovebirds talk."

As I looked behind me, I saw a figure walking over and Jacob's scent filled the air. He was, of course, shirtless with cut-off jeans and barefooted. He looked me up and down, clearly checking me out. I would of cracked a smile if it wasn't for my mood not being as good as usual.

Jake's smile quickly fell when he started looking at my expression. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." I smiled slightly but, I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"You can tell me, Katherine." He walked closer and grabbed my hand. "I can tell your upset."

I shrugged. "I was just thinking about my parents. Leon was telling me what happened after I, uh, left."

"I kind of overheard." He held his hands up after seeing my expression. "I can't help what I hear. Remember, I am a werewolf."

"I know." I frowned. "Sorry, I'm being a downer."

"It's okay. I'm just happy to see you." His grin was back.

I smiled back slightly. "Its only been a two days." I giggled slightly as he pulled me into a hug.

"So? I still missed you." Jacob kissed my forehead. "It felt like something was bothering you anyways. I almost came over."

_My nightmare. _"Oh. I'm okay now."

"Kat, I know you're not okay."

I looked over to find him frowning. "I just had a nightmare. It spooked me.."

"What happened?"

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, to make a long story short.. I pretty much killed everyone in my dream. All of the Cullen's, the pack, my parents, Leon, and _you_." I moved my gaze to the ground. That whole dream was pretty much my biggest fear. Loosing control and killing all of the people I loved or were close to.

"Hey," Jake placed his hand underneath my chin to make me look up and meet his brown eyes. "That isn't going to happen. I promise. I would of stopped you."

I smiled slightly. "I know."


	14. What Could Of Been

Today was Bella's graduation. Well, it was also Alice's, Edward's and Jasper's but, it wasn't their first. I found myself jealous. She got a chance to graduate and I didn't. My life was changed and I didn't have a choice. Bella does.

Everyone ignored my mood because, they all knew what was going on. Probably since Edward could read my thoughts. Oddly enough, Rosalie was being extremely nice.

Alice silently helped me get ready. She put me in a orange v-neck and sleeveless, jersey top, a black pencil skirt, and black pumps. After looking me over, she added matching feather earrings and a clutch. Alice did my make up, of course. Simple black eyeliner and lip gloss. My hair was left down and curled.

Leon walked into my room. "You look nice, Katie."

I looked up to find him in a white dress shirt with a green tie that matched his eyes and black slacks. His hair was still a mess. "So do you. I'm surprised Alice didn't do anything to your hair."

"Oh, she tried." He sighed sitting beside me on the couch. "But, I wouldn't give in and she was running out on time."

"I see."

He frowned. "I hate seeing you like this. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry. Its just.. I could of graduated if Thomas hadn't come after me. I could of went to college and became a surgeon. But, that will never happen now and I can't stand it."

Leon pulled his arm around me. "I know it sucks, Katie. But, look at it this way, if Thomas didn't do that to you, would you have ever met any of the Cullen's or Jacob? Well, you might of met Jacob. Soul marks make their own way. You get what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, lets get going. You're driving, right?"

I nodded with a slight smile. "Of course I am."

The graduation was small and I was surprised to see Jake and his dad. Well, I shouldn't be that shocked, they are friends of Bella.

"Katherine, you look great."

I smiled at Billy. "Thank you."

As the ceremony began, I leaned against Jacob's side while holding his hand. He could tell that something was wrong. But, he did not ask. Only kept his grip on my hand and ran his thumb on the back of my hand. It was very comforting.

I know that I was being selfish. I should be happy for Bella and enjoy seeing her walk across that stage and get her diploma.

Sadly, I just couldn't stop wishing that it was me. School was something I always worked hard on. My grades were the most important thing. All of my classes were advanced. I strived to make all A's and my nights were filled studying instead of partying.

Now, I wish I had spent more time being a teenager. It was like none of my hard work paid off.

What did I want to do now? I obviously couldn't be a surgeon now. There's no way I could go to college. I'm suppose to be missing or dead. If I suddenly turned up alive, well, that would be suspicious.

Soon, the graduation was over and Jacob was standing with me beside my car.

"Something's bothering you." Jacob thought out loud.

I frowned. "I knew you could tell."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me questioningly. "What is it? Did you have that nightmare again?"

I shook my head. "No, its not that. This whole graduation thing kind of brought mixed feelings."

"Because you never got to."

"Yes, I know I should get past that and be happy for Bella. Its just.. It makes me wonder how it would have been."

Jake frowned. "I can understand that." He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. "Would you want to come over and hang out?"

"I'd love that but, I can't. Alice has some big party planned and I have to be there."

I could feel him smile against my forehead. "Then I'll come to you." He pecked my lips. "Make sure you save me a dance."


	15. They Are Coming To Us

**sorry for the name mix up! **

* * *

><p>I was happy to change out of that dress and those uncomfortable shoes. Now, I'm wearing a baby blue flared tank top, denim shorts, and white vans. I took the curls out of my hair and put it up into a high bun. The make up was toned down to light eyeliner.<p>

Leon changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Its easy to say that Alice wasn't too happy with our 'overly casual clothes'. We then told her she should be happy we were dressed up earlier.

We all helped decorate for the party.

"Hey, Leon!" Emmett grinned as he walked over. "If you wanna, I'll help you pick up some chicks. Be your wingman." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

I laughed.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Thanks, man. But, I already have my eyes set on someone."

"I could still give you some pointers." He told him with a pat on his back.

Leon has been doing his best to get Leah to at least talk to him. But, ever since the accident, she hasn't gave him the time of day. Even if he shows up when she's not doing a thing. She would just make up some excuse. I've thought about going to talk to her myself but, I wasn't too sure it would work out.

Soon, every teenager in Forks was in the house. Even though I loved dancing, I kept finding boys leering at me and gave up. These boys just wouldn't give up. Did they even realize how much older I really was? Then again, I am with a seventeen year old.

Leon wasn't exactly enjoying being hit on by one of Bella's friends. I'd look over and find his eye twitching as she babbled on. He was just too nice sometimes.

When I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist, I was about to slap them. I figured it was one of those boys.

Luckily, I saw Jacob's face first. "You almost got slapped."

He smiled slightly. "Sorry. Oh, I brought Embry and Quil."

I looked around him and waved at them both. "They look really nervous."

"Well, of course they are. Enemy's territory." He started searching for something in his pocket. Then held out a bracelet with a wooden charm of a wolf on it. "I made this for you. Aaron told me that your birthday is in a couple of days."

"Oh my God." I smiled as he put it on my wrist. "Did you make that?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, carved it out of wood." He told me while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its amazing. Thank you." I grinned before hugging him then kissed his cheek.

He was about to say something but stopped when he saw someone behind me.

I turned around to see Bella. "Hey Bella. Congrats."

She nodded slightly but, not really paying me any attention. "Can I talk to Jake for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." I sighed feeling annoyed. Then walked off to find someone.

Jake and me were kind of having a moment. Something that we haven't had in a while. I missed him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice freeze up. She was having a vision and by her expression, it wasn't a good one.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked from beside her. "What are you seeing?"

Edward was quickly over along with Leon, Bella, and Jacob.

"They are coming here." She looked up at all of us. "The Newborn army is coming here."

This was so bad. If a bunch of newborn vampires were coming here, people would die. Innocent people. We had to do something. There was no way in hell I'd just stand by. We had to fight them.

Edward looked over and nodded. "We're not going to let that happen."

Carlisle still seemed cool and collected. I don't know how. "We'll have to fight them."

"I could give Leon some pointers." Jasper added on. "Katherine too."

That's when Bella started to get nervous. "One of them could get hurt!"

Jacob, Embry, and Quil were still here. "The Pack is in."

"No! That will just be more people who can get hurt!"

"Actually, I agree with Jacob. The more numbers we have, the easier it'll be." Edward surprised me with that.

So, in the end, the Pack joined us and Jasper is going to give us all pointers on how to fight newborns tomorrow. Both Leon and me were nervous about having our Soul Marked fighting newborns. But, its what they've phased for.

Jacob pulled me outside before he had to leave. "Could you do me a favor?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Depends. What is it?"

"I was just wondering.." He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "if you'd stay over with me. If your not ready for that, its okay. I just wanted to spend time with you before this whole fight happens. It was also make up for my dance I never got."

I just looked at him and watching him get even more nervous. Then just smiled. "Sounds amazing. Of course I would. But, I have to grab some clothes. So, meet you at your house?"

"Okay. See you soon." He pecked me lips then ran off into the woods.


	16. My Question

I was a little nervous about spending the night with Jacob. Then again, he's seen me looking like a hot mess before. It should be nice. As I drove to his house, I found myself getting confused with how I felt about him. I felt like I loved him but, isn't it too soon? Its only been a couple of weeks, maybe a month. This feeling was so new to me.

Then again, I've never been Soul Marked.

It was around eleven when I finally got to Jacob's house. I wasn't surprised to see that he got there before I had. After taking a deep breath, I got out of the car and grabbed my bag that had some clothes in it.

As soon as I got out of the car, Jacob had his arms around me. Instead of the usual, kiss on the cheek, his lips found my pulse point. That caused chills to go up my spine and made me a bit more nervous.

I laughed slightly. "Its nice to see you too."

Jake smile as he let go of me and grabbed my hand. "We haven't had any alone time in a while."

"That's true. But, isn't your dad here?"

He shook his head. "Nope. He's staying over at the Clearwater's."

There goes my nerves again. "Ah, I see."

I don't know why I am so nervous. I love spending time with Jacob. There was just something about spending the night with him. Not that I thought he'd pressure me into anything. Ugh, I was just confusing myself.

"So.." Jacob started as we awkwardly stood in the doorway of his house. "are you hungry?"

I found myself cracking a smile. "I ate at the party."

"Oh yeah."

Seeing Jacob made my emotions more clear and I really did love him. Although, I didn't expect him to return it so soon. "Can I tell you something, Jacob?"

He looked over seeming confused. "Of course. What is it?"

I took a deep breath, then looked up to meet his curious gaze. "I love you. And.. I understand that you might not feel the same. You did have feelings for-"

His lips were on mine, silencing me. This kiss was much different from all of the others. It wasn't quick and there was much more passion. We got lost in our emotions. Before I realized it, we ended up in his room. Both of us being shirtless. I didn't mind but, Jacob on the other hand seemed nervous. When I was about to ask if he was okay, his lips were back on mine. This kiss was hungry and his hands rested on the outside of my thighs.

"Jacob, we don't have to do this if your not ready."

His brown eyes met mine, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He muttered huskily with a smile.

I continued to look at him. "You didn't answer my question.."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. I stopped it here because, I need a few more opinions. Should they continue? Or is it too soon? I'll update as soon as I have decided. <strong>


	17. We Meet Again

I was now cuddled up beside Jacob. He was warm enough to make up for the lack of clothing. We may have gone all the way too soon but, I have no regret. Anyways, its our decision and I don't care about anyone else's standards.

"I love you too."

I looked up. "I'm glad." and left a kiss on his bare chest. "Now, watch your mind tomorrow. I don't want all of the pack knowing how I look naked."

His chest shook with his soft laughter. "I'll do my best."

I snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his neck with my nose. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah.. That's a good idea." Jake yawned then kissed my forehead. "Night, Kat."

"Goodnight, Jacob."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Katherine." <em>

_I turned around to find myself in a cold dark forest. It seemed to be somewhere in Forks or La Push. That's not what made me nervous, it was the voice that I heard. Thomas'. _

_There he stood. He looked the same as last time I saw him. Except for his eyes and skin. They were the same color as a newborn vampire's. This felt strangely familiar. "We meet again." _

"_This isn't real." I muttered to myself. "You are dead. I know you are." _

_He smiled showing off his fangs. "This dream of yours might not be real. But, I am." He scoffed. "Did you really think I'd die that easily?"_

_I frowned and shook my head. "No, there's no way you could of survived."_

_"Oh but, there is. The bite of a vampire could save anyone. Even a lowly shifter like me." He walked closer making me back up into a tree. "You know of her. Her name is Victoria. She's the one who's been after your little friend, Isabella. In turn for her turning me, I help her kill your friend and I'll get Leon and you. Seemed fair enough." _

"_No. None of this is true! You can't be in my dreams. That is not possible." _

_Thomas shook his head while smiling. "There's one thing that being a partial shifter should of taught you, nothings impossible. Not in the world of the supernatural. Many vampires have special abilities. Such as your friend, Edward. Mine happens to be going into dreams of others." He got closer to me and I was unable to move as he dug his nails into the side of my neck. "Think of this as a warning for what is to come." _

_Everything around us started to blur and fade away. _

"_Looks like your wolf boy is waking you. See you soon." _

My eyes shot open to see Jacob leaning over me. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard that I thought I might have a heart attack. If what he said was true, there was even more danger than we all thought.

"What the hell just happened?" Jacob asked as I sat up and ran a hand over one side of my neck. "You're bleeding."

My eyes widened as I touched where Thomas scratched me in my dream and it was bleeding. "Thomas is still alive."

Now, Jake was looking at me like I just went insane. "What are you talking about? You killed him." He paused. "Are you saying that he did that to you?"

"I think so."


	18. The Best Night Of My Life

I was still shaken up about last night. Jacob somehow calmed me down enough to get me to go back to sleep. Of course, after bandaging up my neck. He was pretty freaked too. Thomas could hurt me in my sleep. And it wasn't like I could just stop sleeping until he was _really _dead.

Now, I was getting ready for the big meeting. I'd get there before the pack did and talk to Edward. After taking a shower, I changed into a black v-neck, grey skinny jeans and combat boots. I was going to wear my hair up but, then I noticed a few hickey's from the night before. So, that decided to leave it down. There was no doubt that Emmett would say something.

Jacob appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hair was in disarray since he just woke up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

I leaned back into his back. "Because, I had already kept you up half last night. I thought you could use the extra sleep."

"Babe," that was the first time he called me that, it was nice. "I would still want to see you before you leave. Anyways, last night was the best of my life. Well.. Until Thomas ruined it."

I smiled slightly and turned around while keeping his arms around me. "Was it really?"

"Of course it was." He leaned down for a quick kiss. "You be careful out there, okay?"

"I will." I pulled my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Last night was the best night of my life too."

His arms tightened slightly around my waist. "I'm happy to hear that."

It didn't take me long to get to the field. All of the Cullen's were there plus, Bella and Leon. I had no idea why Edward bought her here. But, I had more important things to worry about.

Edward caught my gaze and walked over to me. "What's going on?"

"Thomas is alive." I muttered. "I know its hard to believe but, he visited me in my dreams. He said that Victoria changed him and he's with her."

He was quite for a moment and I showed him the bandage on my neck.

"That happened in my dream and when I woke up, I was bleeding. He's coming after Leon and me. I don't expect for you to protect us from him, I just want you to know incase he comes after anyone else."

Edward scowled slightly. "Of course we'll protect you. Katherine, you're family. I believe that he is alive and if we do encounter him, we will make sure he actually dies this time." His expression softened and he started to smirk. "That scratch isn't the only thing I see on your neck."

My face burned with embarrassment.

"Ooh! Kat, you finally got it in!" Emmett howled with laughter.

Alice and Jasper were trying not to laugh. Carlisle and Esme were smiling slightly. Leon was just looking curious. Bella was the only one that looked angry. What reason she had to be mad? I don't know. When I looked over at Edward, he just shrugged. Sadly, he couldn't read her thoughts.

"So, you and Jacob?" Leon moved my hair away from my neck and smirked. "I should of known when he asked you to spend the night."

I sighed. "Now everyone knows. I just hope the pack doesn't get to see any thing."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Leon laughed slightly. "That would suck."

"Yeah, it would. Has Jasper shown you anything yet?"

He nodded. "He figured it would be better to do it before the pack got here. He'll just use the Cullen's as examples since they know that you can hold your own."

I sat down on the grass and Leon followed suit. "Did you hear what I said to Edward?"

"I did. Its just.. I saw you kill him. I can't believe that he can actually be alive and after us."

I shook my head. "I know.."

The pack was soon there and I felt Jacob's eyes on me. It was odd seeing them all in wolf form for the first time.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human form." Edward translated, probably from Sam.

"They came." Carlisle said. "That's what matters. Welcome, Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know what's the different between us and them."

"They are a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than on our first several months of life." Carlisle explained.

Now Jasper was taking lead. "Carlisle is right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousand like a human army, but no human could stand against them. The two most important are first, never let them get their arms around you, they will crush you instantly." I flinched remembering how painful that actually is. "And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. _And you will loose._" Jasper explained seriously. "Emmett!"

Jasper sparred with Emmett, winning in the long run. "Rule one, never loose focus."

Edward and Carlisle was next. Honestly, I had expected Edward to win since he did have the upper hand. But, he turned his back on Carlisle and lost. "Second rule, never turn your back on an enemy."

Rosalie was after them. They were both really good. "Third rule, avoid strong attacks."

The meeting was over and Bella asked if she could talk to me alone.

"Sure thing." I followed her a good bit away from everyone else. I'm not sure why she walked that far away. They could still hear us.

"So, what's up?" I asked curiously.

Bella scowled and her brown eyes were blazing with what looked like anger. "What happened between Jacob and you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, no offense but, that's honestly none of your business."

"You just took his innocence away from him!"

Now, I was annoyed. While crossing my arms, I sighed. "Again, this is none of your business and I didn't _'take' _anything away from him."

"Uh, what's going on over here?"

I turned to see Jacob now standing with us. The rest of the pack left except for Leah. She was talking to Leon. "It's nothing, Jake."

"Please tell me that you didn't do, what she's saying you did."

Jacob looked at her confused. "Why do you even care? You're with the bloodsucker. Bella, you made your choice and I made mine. Get over it."


	19. The Power Of Manipulation

The days quickly passed and it was the big fight day. It was a early morning for us all. Bella and Edward were already on the mountain. For some reason, he wasn't going to fight with all of us. Now, it was time for us to go.

I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt underneath a black and white letterman jacket, black jeans, and vans. My hair was pulled in a French bun.

Leon was wearing a button up letterman jacket, dark jeans, and black Nikes. He was quick to notice how nervous I was. "We'll be fine, Katie."

I sighed. "I don't know. Thomas is bound to show up. What if it just causes more people to get hurt?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will work out. Everyone is ready. Don't be so nervous. We practically trained all day yesterday with Jasper."

"You're right. I just have a really bad feeling."

Before I knew it, we were all on the battlefield. Still, I felt like something bad was going to happen. I didn't let that mess with my focus.

"Its time." Alice announced.

Leon looked at me and nodded. "You'll be fine."

We quickly transformed and tensed up for battle. As soon as we saw the large group of Newborns, we attacked and the pack jumped out from behind their hiding spot. I took out three vampires before I spelt that scent. _Thomas. _and against my better judgment, I went after him. It was like something was influencing me to do so.

_The less people that get involved, the best_. Even if I get hurt in the process.

"I knew you'd follow me." His voice was even more eerie in person.

I hissed before pouncing. But, before I could even get my hands on him, he grabbed my outstretched arm and threw me into a tree. Thomas was really gotten stronger.

While ignoring the pain, I quickly got up and ran at him again. This time, I actually hit him. We both attacked and dodged one another. It seemed like I was taking more damage than he was. Blood was flowing down my face from a cut on my temple. I'm pretty sure my leg was sprained.

The only damage that I've inflicted on Thomas was ripping off one of his arms. Which gave me somewhat of an upper hand. Now only if I could get the other one.

"You still haven't noticed them? You haven't noticed that strong smell of blood?"

I paused then realized, that wasn't just my blood that I was smelling. My eyes soon caught two dead bodies. One was a woman with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. The other was a man, brown hair with green eyes. They were my parents. I didn't hold back the scream and I tried to go after Thomas. He had to pay for this.

Before I could even move one foot, his hand was on my throat with a wicked smile. "You may have gotten stronger but, you can't defeat me." His grip tightened making me gasp for air only to cough up blood. "It was stupid for you to try to come after me alone. You just brought yourself to your own death. And you'd let your guard down because you saw your dead parents? How pathetic."

"P-please." I gasped. "Let-let me go." I was trying to claw off his hands to get away. He wouldn't move.

His grin got even bigger. "You honestly think I would let you go? After all of the trouble I went through to get this far? Even tracking down your parents."

This was it. He was going to kill me and I wont see anyone again. Not my brother, the man I loved.. No one. Who would be the one who found my body? How would everyone react? Damn it, I was so stupid to come on my own. I squeeze my eyes shut and waited for him to snap my neck.

Why was he taking so long?

I opened my eyes when I landed roughly on the ground and started to gasp for air. Blood was still coming up while I started to cough.

"You're going to be okay." Jasper told me while he picked me up.

I groaned when it caused pain to start in my chest. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Jasper quickly got me to the Cullen house and Leon wasn't far behind. He hooked me up to morphine. It didn't take long to start working. The pain was nonexistent.

Leon stayed with me and held my hand. "I was so scared when I noticed you were gone. You could of died." He lowered his head beside me. "God, Katherine.."

I sighed. Luckily, this morphine wasn't messing with my thoughts. "Did you see them..? Mom and d-dad?"

A few tears landed on my hand that he was holding onto. "Yeah.. I did."

Hot tears started to roll down my face. "Its all my fault. If.. If I had just made sure he was dead in first place, they would still be alive."

Leon sat back up and shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. He was a sick man and that has _nothing _to do with you."

"But.. I fell for his trap." I squeezed my eyes shut to only see those bodies.

"Jasper thinks he had more than one ability. The power of manipulation. We know that you'd never go there without someone else. You knew how dangerous he was."

I opened my eyes and looked back to him. "Did they.. kill him?"

"Yes. It was mostly Jacob though. When he saw how bad off you were.. He just lost it." He saw my worried expression then said, "He's fine, Katie. You're the one that got really hurt. Carlisle should be back soon."

"How bad is the damage?" I asked as he put a bandage on my temple.

He sighed. "Carlisle says that your leg is dislocated, a few broken ribs but, they probably are already healing, and he thinks your neck should be healed by the time he gets here. Times like these make me glad that we heal so quickly."

"Yeah.." I sighed. Once again, I felt like crying. My parents are dead. They were murdered. No matter what Leon said, I still felt like it was my fault.

"Hey."

I looked to the doorway to see Jacob. He looked like a mess. His black hair was everywhere, dark eyes looked black and he didn't even bother to go get a shirt. But, at least there was no sign of him being hurt. "You're okay."

He frowned and Leon left us to be alone. "You were worried about me?"

"Well.. Yeah. Of course I was." I muttered with a sigh.

Jacob sat where Leon was before and held my hand with both of his. "There's no worrying about me. You could of died out there.."

"But, I didn't." I muttered as I started to feel some pain. "I'm fine, Jake."

He smiled slightly but, it didn't reach his eyes. "You're the only person who would say that, when they are that messed up."

"They're really dead.." I muttered while looking out the window and trying to blink back the tears.

Warm arms pulled me into an embrace. "I'm so sorry."

I hugged him back and just cried. There was no holding it back. I just hope Jacob isn't here when Carlisle comes to pop my leg back into place.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the time I was dreading. Carlisle was back and it was time for him to fix up my leg. Jacob was being stubborn and wouldn't leave the house. I guess I was lucky that I got him to go downstairs. Leon went for a run and most of the Cullen's went for a hunt. Except Edward, he was with Bella and had visited earlier.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. "I don't think I will ever be ready. At least you have me drugged up. Lets get this over with."

After I took a deep breath, Carlisle quickly popped my knee back into place. Sadly, the morphine didn't do much to cover up the pain. I tried my best not to scream but, it happened before I could even try to stop it.

"Jesus, that was worse than last time." I huffed as Carlisle put more morphine into my IV.

There was a sound of loud foot steps running upstairs. Jacob was quickly in the room. Carlisle was now putting a brace on my leg to make sure the rest of my leg was okay and to hold it all in place while I healed. Carlisle left us to talk.

"I wish you didn't hear that." I muttered while laying back down.

He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded slightly. "Now my leg will be straight."

I somehow managed to get Jacob to lay down with me. He didn't want to at first in fear of hurting me. But, I told him that I couldn't really feel any pain with the morphine.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"I'm sure." I smiled slightly "I don't wanna sleep by myself."

He gently moved my hair out of my face. "You don't have to be afraid. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around."

"I know." I snuggled closer to him. "It was just a long day."

"Yeah, a long scary one." He muttered before kissing my forehead. "I really thought I'd might loose you." His grip around my shoulders tightened.

I moved and kissed his jaw line. "Its over now, Jake. I'm not going anywhere."

I quickly dozed off when the Morphine started to take effect and Jake wasn't far behind. I could faintly hear him snoring.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Katie. Wake up."<p>

I groaned. "Go away, Leon. I'm sleeping."

He didn't go away and started poking me in the face.

I quickly got annoyed and just gave up on getting anymore sleep. "What?" I whined.

Both of Jacob's arms were rapped securely around my waist. He was still snoring and I found it adorable.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked excitedly.

I sighed. "I don't know, Wednesday?"

Leon laughed, his green eyes lightening up. "Its your birthday, silly! You're twenty-two! Happy birthday, Katie."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly and decided to get up, squirming out of Jacob's arms.

"Hey, where ya going?" Jacob asked while sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I smiled slightly and gave him a small kiss. "Leon woke me up, so I was just going to go downstairs." I noticed Leon left the room.

"Do you need help?" He asked while grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

"I think I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

He got up and helped me downstairs anyways. Which I probably needed. It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. Everyone was sitting around, waiting for me to wake up. That's why Leon woke me up. There was also a cake, Red Velvet, my favorite.

Esme smiled. "Happy birthday, dear."

"Thanks." I grinned then grabbed Jacob's hand. Suddenly, I was happy he was here for this whole birthday thing.

They had to presents first, as always. Alice made sure she gave me hers first. A new letterman jacket but, this one had my last name put on the back. Hendrix. Jasper added in that he talked her out of buying me a whole new wardrobe.

Emmett got me a Flat screen TV and somehow managed to already have it plugged up, along with surround sound. He knew how much I loved horror movies.

I had to go into the garage to see Edwards. It was a Black Honda Radical Styling DN-01. I almost wanted to jump on it and take a ride but, sadly I couldn't. I absolutely loved the bike. Ah, the joys of having a friend who reads minds. Okay, that's not always a good thing until it comes to present buying.

Carlisle and Esme couldn't really show me their present yet. When they told me what it was, I almost fell over. Thanks to Leon, I didn't. They bought me a house in Forks.

"We figured since Jacob and you were getting really serious, you may have wanted a place to go. Where he'd be more comfortable." Carlisle told me with a smile.

I shook my head. "I-I can't accept this. Its too much."

Esme smiled. "You're family, Katherine. After all you've done for us, you deserve it.""Plus, we have so much money that we don't even know what to do with it." Edward added.

After we all ate cake. Leon came over to were Jacob and I were sitting. He was holding something in his hand.

"I couldn't buy you anything due to the fact I have no money. But, I do have this." He handed over a photo album that seemed extremely familiar. "Mom gave it to me a while back. I know you're more into old family albums than I am."

For the rest of the day, I flipped through old family pictures from the time I was born until I went missing. Jacob enjoyed seeing me as a kid and Leon hung around with us too.

Jacob turned and grinned at me before kissing my forehead. "Happy birthday, babe."


	21. Chapter 21

"Looks like your leg is fully healed." Carlisle noted as he looked at my x-ray's again.

I was now able to take the brace off and walk like I had before. Jacob wasn't around since he had a lot of patrol he had to make up. Esme was happy that she could now show me the house they got me. Leon would also be staying there since he still hasn't gotten used to the smell.

The drive was short and the whole family had to come. So, it was just Leon and me in my car. Carlisle and Esme was in his car. Emmett and Rosalie, who's been much nicer to me, was in Emmett's jeep. Edward and Bella in the Volvo. Alice and Jasper in her Porsche.

I wanted to ride my new motorcycle, but Carlisle said it might be too soon. The ride to the house wasn't long but, it was nicely secluded by trees. The yard was huge. I was told it was over ten Acers. I also noticed a _huge _barn behind the house.

They escorted me inside and I was speechless. The couch, loveseat, and two chairs were brown suede, black end tables. The floors were a really pretty wood and a rug was placed in front of the couch. There was a huge entertainment stand that had pottery pieces on it and pictures of both my blood family and my sort of adopted family. I knew that Emmett had something to do with the huge flat screen and surround sound. There were a few plants and gorgeous curtains over a huge window that was on the right of the TV. There was also a small fireplace.

"Oh my God.." I muttered and Leon looked like he agreed with me.

Next was the dining room. There was a table that sits eight people, a small bar and mirror. That led into the Kitchen. The cabinets matched the wooden floors. The counters were granite and there was a small island. Over the island, there was a rack were pots and pans hung. It was pretty much my dream kitchen.

"Esme designed this part." Alice told me. "She knew what you wanted in your dream kitchen."

"Its amazing."

"I'm glad you think so. Next is your room." Esme told me as she led me to the room.

There was, what seemed bigger than a king size bed in front of sliding doors that led onto the deck. The color scheme was maroon red and white. Except for the walls, they were dark badge. Two chairs were sitting outside on the deck.

"We knocked down the wall that was for the office. We didn't think you'd need it so, we just made your bathroom bigger." Emmett told me with a grin.

The bathroom was huge. It had a world pool bathtub and a walk in shower, that had see through doors. There was two Vessel sinks. It had a really relaxing feel.

Leon's room was very simple. His bed was as big as mine was and his comforter was a blue plaid. There were a few windows that had blue curtains on them. There was a TV, game systems, and a couple of dressers.

His bathroom was smaller than mine. But, it had the same shower that was in mine. It was really neutral. Just like the guest room.

The guest bathroom was the same size as Leon's but, it had a bath/shower. Oh, and I couldn't forget about the hot tub that was on the back deck.

Now, Leon was off to La Push to see Leah, they've been getting close. I'll have to talk to her soon. I was lounging in the living room when Rosalie came up to me. Normally, I'd be nervous but she had been acting nicer. I'm not sure why.

"Hey, Rosalie. Do you need something?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

She sat down beside me with a small frown. "I want to apologize for how I've been acting for these years I've known you. I didn't a right to be like that toward you or your brother. We were both forced into this. We were both forced to be something we didn't want."

She sighed and made eye contact with me. "I hope you'll forgive me and I'm _so _sorry about your parents. Even though you act like you're okay about it.." Rosalie shook her head. "Its eating you up inside. Isn't it?"

I frowned. "Since when can you read me so well?"

A ghost of a smile flashed on her lips. "I've known you for about three years. I notice things."

"I just don't want Leon or anyone else worrying about me. This is just something I have to get through myself and no one else has to suffer."

I was shocked to find her grabbing my hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Some of us _want_ to help you. You are family, Katherine. Even though you don't have the name, you _are _a Cullen. And family is there for each other. You were there for all of us. So, let us be there for you."


	22. Chapter 22

Ever since I got the house, I haven't really gone over to the Cullen home. They always came to visit me and I was trying to avoid Alice's crazy wedding planning. When she does stuff like that, she goes all out. It always turns out beautiful but, Alice gets pretty fanatic when it comes to planning.

When Jacob found out about the wedding, he ran out of the house and was getting ready to phase.

I chased after him. "Jacob! Don't do this over her! Don't leave because of her choice. _Please_."

Sadly, he didn't listen. I thought he was since he stood there for a second. Then he quickly phased and ran off. He didn't come back for days. I called the pack and asked. They hadn't seen either or heard him. That scared me. How far away did he have to run for the pack bond not to work?

"He'll come back, Katie." Leon muttered from beside me on the couch.

I shook my head with a sigh. "Its been three days. The pack can't hear him. How could he just leave? I thought he was over her."

"I don't think its because he has feelings for her that got him upset. He's still friends with her and knowing that she wont be human for much longer.. That's probably what got him. Now, I'm not saying its okay that he ran off like that. Its not."  
>He pulled his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into this side. "He'll be back."<p>

I hoped that Leon was right. After having Jacob be around me so long, it felt wrong to not see him, to not be able to hold him. My emotions were at a all time high. It was _hurt _to be away from him.

Suddenly, it would be hard to breathe or I'd get a horrible headaches. I couldn't sleep and my appetite was gone. Its easy to say that I did not feel like going to this wedding. But, I would because it was family.

Rosalie helped me get ready since Alice's hands were full with Bella. She used a lot of foundation to make me look less exhausted. My nails were painted a light badge. Rosalie went with a natural look. Light brown eye shadow, liquid eyeliner on the top of my lid, and light peach lipstick. She curled my hair.

The dress that they picked for me was maroon dress with a draped design that stopped above my knees and the pumps were light golden. After giving me a quick look over, she added a golden locket and cuff bracelet.

"Thank you, Rose."

She smiled slightly. "You're welcome. Are you okay?"

"Not really. First my parent's are killed and now he's gone? I just don't know what to do with myself and the Soul mark is making it even worse." I sighed. "But, I'll put on a smile for the wedding."

The wedding was gorgeous. But everyone had someone to be with but me. Leon had somehow talked Leah into coming. Luckily for me, Seth was keeping me company. He was such a sweetheart.

When Bella walked down the isle, she looked amazing. Even though we weren't on good terms from what happened at hat meeting, I was happy for Edward and her. It was about time that Edward found someone for him. He has been so lonely for a long time.

Before I knew it, the reception was happening. Everyone was dancing.

"C'mon, Kat, you know you have to dance." Emmett grinned from in front of me holding out a hand.

We were soon on the dance floor. Emmett had his hands on my sides to pretty much make sure I didn't fall.

"I hate seeing you like this." I frowned. "I'm sorry, Em. Its just the soul mark is-"

"Causing all of this. I know. I'll kick his ass when he comes back, if you want me to." He told me while grinning slightly.

I laughed. "Sorry, Emmett. Leon called it first."

"Shit." Emmett mumbled over his breath.

I looked up to find Jacob starring me down. While I was happy he finally came back.. I was also hurt and beyond pissed. If he thought everything was going to just go back to normal, he was wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

Jacob wouldn't just stop staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore and quickly got out of there. Sadly, he followed me. My heels were in my hand and I was walking as fast as I possibly could. Since my energy wasn't as good as usual, it wasn't really that fast.

"Katherine! Don't walk away from me!"

I scoffed. "_You_ left! I have plenty of reasons to keep on walking!" I continued to yell as I walked to my car, shoes still in hand. "Now you know how it feels!"

As soon as I got into my car and drove away, that strong front fell. Hot tears rolled down my face as I raced to get home. I didn't really care if I got pulled over or not. All I wanted was to be in my house where I could let all these emotions out. Maybe even drink some.

Did he really think I'd just run back into his arms? He was gone for days! I could of helped him through this. But no, he decided to just run away from it and expect me to be waiting for him when he got back. It doesn't work that way.

As I walked inside, I left my heels by the door and went straight to my room. I tossed my dress into the dirty clothes and put on more comfortable clothes. Then it was off to the kitchen to use up some of the alcohol Emmett bought me as a house warming present. The house was much too quiet so, I turned on some music.

By the time Leon got home, I was pretty buzzed. He brought Leah along with him.

He looked at me with concern in his eyes and was about to say something. But, Leah stopped him.

"Let me talk to her. I can sympathize." She sat across from me at the Island in the kitchen and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry but, you look terrible."

I cracked a slight smile. "Yeah, I know I do. Want something to drink?"

Leah smirked, "Why the hell not?" and she grabbed the bottle of Vodka I was holding out for her. "Jake really fucked up. You seem like a pretty chill girl. Much better than the leech lover." Then took another swing of the Vodka.

"Do you have tomorrow off from Patrol? If not, you might wanna be careful how much you drink." I pointed out trying to shift the conversation away from Jacob.

She rolled her eyes and waved me off. "Don't worry about me, Katherine. I have tomorrow and the day after off. Sam ordered Jacob to take up my patrols. So, I'm here to cheer you up."

I raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

Leah grinned and I was kind of nervous of what she was about to say. "We're going to party. Get you all sexy and go out to clubs. It'll make you feel better. Trust me."

"Okay, I trust you."


	24. Chapter 24

Leah and I woke up around noon, she came up with an idea to cheer me up. After a trip to the nearest salon and another hour, my hair was dark auburn. Well, it was more dark red. She was right, it did boast up my mood. It looked great. Leon almost dropped his drink when he saw.

"It looks great." He smiled. "I'm just not used to it yet."

Leah threw her arm around me. "See, I told ya it would help! Now, all we have to do is go out tonight. Lets go pick out what to wear."

It took us over two hours to fully decide what to wear. Alice has bought me plenty of dresses, heels, and accessories to go with them. But, I was never one to wear them. They came in handy now.

For me, we picked out a dress with gorgeous sequins and a black pleated skirt. It stopped right at the top of my knees. Shoes were black pumps, diamond stud earrings, a matching bracelet and necklace.

We had to put consealer under my eyes to hide the bags. Then Leah put liquid eyeliner on my top eyelid and pink lipstick. We quickly added a black clutch. My hair was loosely curled.

Leah's dress was leopard print on the top and skirt was badge. It looked gorgeous on her. Her heals matched the skirt of her dress. Her nails were painted gold. I did her make up, smoky eye and light lipstick. I also curled her hair and she had a gold clutch.

"Wow, you two look amazing." Leon smiled. "Have a good time. But, be safe."

Leah gave him a hug. "We'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

I grinned. "We will call if we need a ride."

Surprisingly, Leah was right. Getting out of my house made me think less of Jacob. Once I got a few drinks in me, I was dancing with Leah and having the best time. But, there were times that my mind started to wonder to Jacob. I missed him.

We stayed at the club for about three hours.

"Oh my God. My feet are about to fall off." I complained as I got into the passenger seat.

Leah laughed as she put the car into reverse. "How many numbers did you get?"

"Five, I think. How about you?"

She laughed loudly again. "Six. I got you beat."

"Thanks for this. It helped somewhat." I muttered as I leaned back into the seat with a sigh.

"You still thought about him, huh? I could tell."

I was quick to fall asleep and Leah turned on the radio. She was great and I was happy that my brother Soul Marked on her. Sadly, even Jacob was in my dreams. It was mostly about the first night I spent with him.

"Shit!"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes to find that we were at the house. "What's wrong?"

Leah pointed toward the porch. There someone stood. The scent was quick to hit me, Jacob.

"There's no avoiding him now." I growled as I got out of the car.

"I got your back, Kat." Leah told me as she followed me.

Jacob quickly saw me. "Katherine- you changed your hair."

"Yeah, I did." I sighed. "What do you want?"

Leah was still standing filmily beside me. She was glaring at Jacob. If looks could kill..

He frowned. "To talk to you. _Please_."

This had me confused on what to do. He looked so desperate and I wanted to talk to him too. But, to just forget everything wasn't possible. What was I suppose to do?


	25. Chapter 25

"Fine. Lets go talk in my room." I sighed as I heard him follow me into the house and toward my room.

I wasn't okay with him but, we needed to talk. It was time for me to make my feelings clear. As if last time didn't show how angry I was.

Leah sent me a look like she was asking me if I was okay. I sent her a nod. This needed to be done.

I gently closed the door while Jacob sat on my bed. _How he could be so comfortable right now? I don't even know_.

The sound of my heels hitting the floor was the only sound that filled the room. There was no way I could stay still right now.

I turned around with my arms crossed and asked, "Do you even realize why I'm upset?"

"Because, I left." He muttered stating the obvious.

"Its not only that." I closed my eyes with a sigh. "You left over Bella. Someone you _swore_ to me that you were over. Yet, as soon as you found out about the damn wedding you ran, which you knew was coming! If you had stayed, I could of helped you! We could of figured this out!"

He just sat there, not even looking at me. Not saying a word.

"Damn it, Jacob! What exactly did you except to happen when you came back? Did you think I'd just forget it all and come crawling back into your arms? It's not that easy! The whole time you were gone, it was hell for me. I couldn't eat, sleep, or anything. While you were running around only God knows where, I was completely loosing it."

I fell back onto the small couch that was set in my room. "I've lost enough. I couldn't loose you too." I muttered while looking out the windows.

The sound of foot steps echoed off of the wooden floors and suddenly a warm pair of arms encircled my waist pulling me closer to the edge of the couch.

I looked over to find it was Jacob. His head was resting in my lap. I've missed his touch so much.

"I'm sorry." His grip around my waist tightened. "I fucked up. A-and I wish I could go back and fix it but, I can't. I'm s-sorry."

My resistance was dying down. I finally gave in and ran my fingers through his hair, it grew out some. It shocked me to find that Jacob was actually crying. "People make mistakes. I know.."

"But, that's no excuse. I should of stayed and I should of came back earlier. You were hurting because of _me_. I can't stand the thought of that.." The shaking of his shoulders slowed down.

"J-Jacob, I missed you _so _much. And, I'm still angry but it just hurts too much to be away from you."

There's been this aching in my chest since he left and now since he's here, it has faded. I almost feel back to normal. The Soul Mark must have been the reason of the way I was feeling.


	26. Chapter 26

I didn't let Jacob stay over. No matter how much I wanted to lay down and cuddle with him. It just wasn't time for that yet. I was still upset even though I forgave him. He understood and told me he'd see me soon. It was hard to sleep after all that happened that night. I missed having him with me already.

Two weeks passed and we still weren't close like before. I don't know if it was me or him.

What worried me most, I haven't heard from any of the Cullen's. Alice was always the one to call or stop by. Suddenly, that stopped. Something had to be wrong.

So, I decided to go over. Alice probably couldn't see me since I've been around the Pack so much. After taking a shower, I quickly jumped into white v-neck, shorts, and my combat boots. My still freshly dyed hair was pulled into a side braid. I jumped on my bike and sped off to the Cullen home.

When I pulled into the driveway, I could already tell that something was very wrong. Bella's scent was here and last time I heard, she wasn't back. I thought it was odd that they were telling people she got a disease. Then again, I wasn't sure of what they would tell them when she was bitten.

I got off the motorcycle and walked toward the house. When I got to the front door, Carlisle was there to meet me.

"What's going on?" I asked when I heard Bella's voice. How could they not tell me she was back?

Carlisle eyes' darkened. "I think it may be better to show you."

I followed him upstairs to find Bella. She looked terrible and so exhausted. Even paler than usual. "Wow. You look terrible."

She sent me a half smile as if she didn't have enough energy to make a full one. "Yeah, I know."

I furrowed my brow. "What's wrong with you, Bella?"

It was quite obvious that no one else was going to tell me. Edward looked like this was killing him. Whatever this was.

Bella grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach without saying a word.

I gasped when I felt something kick. "You're pregnant? How.. How is that possible?"

"We don't know." Carlisle replied softly. "But, its growing quickly."

That's when I noticed how Rosalie was watching Bella. It was like she was in danger. Since when was Rose so.. attached to Bella?

"Katherine, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I turned around and nodded at Edward. We both walked outside and I'm assuming he wanted to be out of Bella's hearing range. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Its killing her."

I hated seeing him like this. He loves Bella so much and he deserved to finally be happy.

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"Please try and talk her out of keeping it. I need her to stay alive." He sounded so broken down. It broke my heart.

"I'm not sure I can do that, Edward. I'll try though."

He nodded. "That's all I ask."

Everyone cleared out the living room and left me to talk to Bella. I highly doubted I could change her mind. Hell, I couldn't blame her if she wanted to keep it. Edward didn't seem to understand that's their child.

Bella was the first to speak. "He asked you to talk me out of this, didn't he?"

"Wow, you're observant." I muttered with a sigh. "Yes, he did. Although, I told him I didn't think I could."

"Could you try and understand where I'm coming from? I never wanted any kids before now. But, here I am and I'm not going to kill him."

I raised an eyebrow. "How are you so sure it's a boy?"

"I just have a feeling."

"I understand how you feel, Bella. I really do. If I was in your shoes, I'd probably do the same." I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "But, you aren't going to die on us. We'll figure out a way to keep you alive."

She sighed. "Carlisle says my heart will give out before I give birth. If.. If I don't make it, could you look out of him? For me."

"Of course I would. But, I wont have to. You're going to get through this. I promise." I whispered as I placed a hand on her stomach. It was big enough for her to be six months and its only been three weeks since I last saw her.

"How are you and Jacob?"

That question surprised me. "We're okay."

She sighed. "Just okay? I don't blame you for being angry at him. I just assumed you would have figured things out by now."

"Yeah," I glanced down at my lap. "me too. It just hasn't been the same since he came back. I don't even know how to get it back to normal. That's all I really want."

"It'll work out soon. I know it will. You both love each other to much to just give up."


	27. Chapter 27

I went back to the house and packed me some clothes. Then I left a note for Leon, saying Alice wanted to have a sleep over and I'd be back home in a few days. Luckily, I didn't run into anyone there. I couldn't tell any of the pack members about what was happening. There was no telling what they'd do and if it came down to it, I'd fight them. The Cullen's are my family and without them, I wouldn't be alive.

Bella couldn't seem to be able to keep any food down. I did my best to stay strong around her. But, I was terrified. Things didn't look good for her. Rosalie and I stayed with her as much as we could.

"She's here!"

I was half asleep when I heard Jacob's voice. Rolling over on the couch, I decided that I was imagining things. Until I heard him tell Bella that she looked horrible. There was no hiding it now.

As soon as I sat up, Bella was showing Jacob what we were trying to hide from them. I knew something was about to happen.

"You did this!"

Jake went at Edward and Emmett was ready to push him back. Strangely, I was able to get in front of Jacob before he got to Edward. This wasn't the time for fighting.

I placed my hands on his chest and held him back. "_Don't_."

His face softened and Emmett let go of his shoulder. Then, it was like he figured something out. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

My arms fell to my sides. "I just found out today."

With a sigh, I left to go outside. He couldn't get angry at me for trying to keep my family safe and alive. Maybe he doesn't realize what will happen once the pack finds out. They will come after Bella. I know that for sure and I have sworn to myself that I'd never just stand by when innocent people get killed.

I ended up sitting on the front lawn trying to calm myself. My emotions were all over the place and no matter how many time Jazz calmed me down, it always came right back. I hated just sitting there and watching her life wither away. Although, this is what she wanted.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. No matter how much this hurt, I'd stay by my family. They were there for me when I was hurt. Its time I return the favor.

Soon, the tears faded away and Edward came out to ask something of me.

"Can't you just give her the bite? It would help her stay alive and wouldn't hurt the child."

"No." I muttered while standing up. "I wont do that."

He scowled obviously getting angry at me. "It could save her life!"

"What happens when she wants to become a vampire like you?" I asked raising my voice. "She'll just be stuck being a partial shifter and we both know that's not what she wants." I told him as I noticed Jacob walking out of the woods. Then Jasper walking outside his eyes trained on Edward.

"Edward, calm down." Jazz told him as he started to rush over leaving me confused.

That is, until I hit the concrete wall of the house and I heard a loud crack. Surprisingly, I was able to turn so I didn't break my back. Only my arm. That didn't make the impact any less painful.

"Fuck!" I growled as I tried to move my fingers correctly. Seems like my hand got messed up too.

I looked up to find Jasper pushing Edward into the forest. Leah and Seth's wolf forms were barely creeping out of the forest. _Why are they here? _

"Lets get you inside." Jacob muttered startling me. I wasn't aware he was that close to me. Then he carefully picked me up without touching my arm.

Bella was quick to ask what happened.

"I uh, I fell down while walking in the forest. You know how those damn rocks can be." I cracked a small smile nervously.

She only raised an eyebrow but, asked no more questions.

Carlisle showed Jacob the way to the room where he kept all the doctor stuff. It felt really nice to be in Jake's arms again. Sadly, it didn't last long enough since he set me down in a chair. I had a feeling that Carlisle knew what happened.

"Its not as bad as it should of been." He told us as started taking a x-ray of my arm. "Since you heal so quickly, it took care of a good amount of the damage already. Although, your arm is still broken along with your wrist."

I ended up with a arm brace that also went around my wrist and a sling back. "I just can't get a break."

"Why are things so weird with us?" Jacob wondered out loud.

My shoulders fell. "I don't know. I wish it was like it was before."

He grabbed my good hand, which was thankfully my right. "I miss you."

His face was so close to mine. I just couldn't help myself and leaned in. The spark was still there and for some reason, I thought that might had of changed. Somehow, I ended up straddling his waist while still kissing him. We both pulled away breathless and Jacob was smiling.

I placed my forehead on his shoulder. "Are we okay now?"

His breath tickled my ear. "Of course. I still want to kick Edward's ass though."

I leaned back, still sitting in his lap. "I don't think you have to worry about that. Jasper probably beat you to the punch. Literally." I sighed. "The pack knows, don't they?"

"Yeah and they're going to attack."


	28. Chapter 28

Who knew getting changed after a bath could be so hard. My outfit wasn't even that complicated. It was just a black girl version of a wife beater and red shorts. But, with the whole fucked up arm, I ended up falling over while pulling up my shorts. I hadn't even get my shirt on yet.

"Ugh." I groaned from the floor frustrated.

"Are you okay?" My bedroom door opened to show Jacob.

I quickly rolled onto my stomach and somehow managed to pull my shorts all the way on and botton them. Then stood up. "Uh.. Yeah. You can go back downstairs now."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Having some trouble getting dressed?"

My face felt like it was on fire. "N-no." I muttered while trying to get my shirt on without hurting arm.

I felt Jacob tug it down and I was finally dressed. "Could you help me with my shoes?" I asked while pointing where they sat in the corner.

He smiled slightly and quickly pulled them on, then tied them. "You know, you're adorable when you blush."

"Well, I was just half naked." I noted while I stood up.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You're acting like I haven't seen it before."

And I was blushing once again as I playfully pushed him. "Jerk."

"There you go again with that blushing."

It was nice to have these moments to get us out of all this seriousness. Bella was only getting worse. Recently, Edward has started to be able to hear the baby's thoughts. It was nice to finally see him bond with Bella with it.

"Hey, guys. Bella came up with some names." Leon told us with a smirk.

The day Jacob found out, so did Leah. Who told Leon. So, now we have our own little pack (Jacob, Seth, and Leah) protecting Bella. Leon came along, I think to keep his eye on Leah. He actually comes inside and Leon has always been the one to talk her into eating food that Esme cooked.

Thanks to Jacob, we figured out what the baby needed. Instead of food, it wanted blood. It was disturbing to watch Bella chug it down. But, if it was keeping her alive, then I could deal.

Also, Seth has been around a lot. Whenever Bella would get cold, she'd ask specifically for Seth. Not Jacob or a blanket. Just Seth. That had me thinking if this was some sort of early soul mark. Edward didn't like that thought.

I raised an eyebrow from beside Jacob. "Oh really? Lets hear them."

"If it's a boy, Edward Jacob."

I saw Jacob smirk. Looks like is ego is growing. "And if it's a girl?"

She smiled slightly. "Renesmee Carlie. I was working with Renee and Esme for the first name. Then Charlie and Carlisle for the middle."

"Well.." I scratched the back of my head. "Those are some original names."

"I'll say."

I elbowed Jacob while sending him a warning glare. "The names are just-"

And like that, everything went downhill.

Bella went to stand up and suddenly there was the loud crack. She quickly fell onto the floor. Many of us went to help her. Edward was able to stop her head from crashing into the floor. I couldn't move, just stood there watching in pure horror.

Everything happened so quickly. Bella was giving birth and screaming out in pain. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were gone hutning. There was no stopping the labor now. Still, I couldn't move. I just stood there shaking. This was what I was afraid of. While I stood here frozen a few feet away, Edward pulled the child out of Bella's stomach and Jacob started CPR. There was no heartbeat coming from her.

Finally, I was able to move and I decided to leave. I couldn't stand there and watch anymore. She was dead and nothing could change that. I fell onto my knees as soon as my feet touched the front lawn. My gaze was set onto the forest as the hot tears finally started falling. Jacob was still yelling to Bella telling her not to die on him. The child started crying, it was a girl. Renesmee.

"She didn't make it." Seth whispered. Leah sent me a worried look.

My cries were barely audible over what was going on inside. Mostly, I was angry at myself. If I turned her, she'd be okay right now. Why didn't I just do what Edward had asked? Now that little girl has to grow up without a mother.. And it is all my fault.

Two familiar arms were soon round me, hugging me from behind. I turned around and pulled Jacob closer. He was crying too. This was the first time I've seen him cry and it broke my heart.

"Seth, where are you going?" I asked when I saw him walking toward the house.

Jacob seemed to follow my gaze.

Seth didn't answer me and continued walking.

"Maybe we should follow them."

Jake nodded and we went after him. Seth wandered into the den where Rosalie was holding Renesmee. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were the same color as Bella's, she had Edward's skin tone, and her hair was brown with some red to it.

I looked over to Seth to find him looking at her with wide eyes. "Did he just imprint on her?"

Jacob's eyes were also wide. "I think so."


	29. Chapter 29

Seth did imprint on Renesmee. For some reason, I wasn't surprised because it explained why Bella always asked for him. Plus, it will come in handy. Jacob told me there was this big rule in the pack. No pack member could harm any imprint. So, the pack couldn't hurt Leon, Renesmee, or me.

And as Jacob told me, the pack did come for Bella. We were still three Cullen's down. I just hoped that the imprint thing gets them to back off. Since I'm still down one arm, I wouldn't be able to do much harm.

When we heard growls, Jacob and me rushed outside. They were already fighting. Luckily, no one was hurt. Leon and I were both transformed and I would do anything I could to help. Jake followed suit.

Suddenly, all the fighting stopped and Edward smirked. "They have a big rule. No pack member can hurt another's members imprint."

So, that was it. The pack couldn't fight us due to the large amount of imprints going through this household.

Now, we were worried about Bella. The venom was running through her and I could hear her heart hammering in her chest. It sounded like it would explode at any given moment. She just laid there, extremely quiet. I had always heard that the pain was so terrible that you'd scream out in pain. But, she didn't.

Seth was always somewhere near Renesmee. She was too cute and only continued to grow. I held her once and, well, she bit me. Jacob freaked out until we all realized she didn't have any venom.

"When do you think she'll finally wake up?" I asked while rolling over onto my stomach to look at Jacob.

We were both laying in my bedroom at the Cullen house. After everything that happened last night, we both needed some rest.

Jacob shrugged. "Sometime tomorrow, I guess. I'm not exactly used to all of this."

"Yeah." I snuggled closer into his side. "Is the smell still bothering you?""Not as much." His nose nuzzled my neck making me giggle. "I love you so much."

I smiled and left a kiss on a jaw line. "I love you too."

His lips quickly crashed onto mine. A soft moan escaped my lips. My hands got tangled in his hair and his kisses started leading down my neck. Warm hands trailed up my stomach.

"Jac-Jacob." I moved my fingers out of his hair and placed my hands on his cheeks. "It's not that I don't want to continue this. But, we're in a house of vampires. Who can hear _everything._"

His cheeks got warmer from his blush. "Sorry. I kind of got lost in the moment."

"So did I." I told him with a smile before I gave him a kiss. Then snuggled up to him and fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

* * *

><p>Some movement on the bed woke me up. "Huh?" I muttered as I sat up.<p>

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, babe." Jacob said then kissed my forehead.

I yawned. "Its okay. What time is it?"

"Six am. I was going to go check on Leah."

I laid back down and smiled. "Oh, I think Leon has that covered. They went to my house and Seth is taking some patrols. They told me to tell you, I forgot."

He smiled slightly.

"Just lay back down, please." I begged. "I want to cuddle." I muttered while tugging on his shirt.

Soon he was back and spooning me. I've always felt so safe in his arms. Honestly, I was ready for when we could have some actual privacy. That wasn't exactly possible here.


	30. Chapter 30

I still couldn't believe that Bella almost hurt Jacob. Seth jumped in front of him so, he got the damage.

Bella just recently woke up and wanted to see Renesmee, we call her Nessie, badly. Jacob volunteered to be the one to make sure she could control herself. He had me stay inside with Rosalie and watch Nessie.

Next thing I know, I go upstairs and Seth is getting a brace on him. Bella was near him apologizing.

"Its fine, really, Bella."

Her eyes turned to fall on me, making my instincts kick in. She was dangerous and the fact that out of everyone in the room, she looked at _me_, made me tense. Last thing I needed was to be attacked once again.

Bella quickly tore her eyes off of me and I decided I needed to go out for fresh air. Being around a newborn brought my transformation on. I didn't want to freak Bella out and make something bad happen.

As I sat on the grass, I couldn't help but scowl as the bitter taste of venom entered my mouth. Maybe I shouldn't be around Bella just yet. Now I know why Leon decided to stay outside too. It was just too much.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Edward. If anyone came out to check on me, I expected Jacob. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just something I'll have to get used to."

He nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened to your arm."

"Its okay, Edward. You were stressed out and scared. I understand." I assured him, then cracked a smile. "Oh, congrats on the family."

Edward smiled slightly. "Thank you, Katherine. For everything." His smile turned into a smirk. "Now Jacob and you can get that privacy you've been wanting."

A blush quickly covered my cheeks. "You guys just _love _teasing me, don't you?"

"You make it too easy." He shrugged. "Go ahead and go back to your house. We can handle it from here."

I quickly pulled him to a hug. "I'm glad everything worked out for you."

"Me too."

Soon, Jacob and me went back to my house. Seth stayed at the Cullen home and Leah went out with Leon. Sadly, I had a lot of laundry to catch up on.

"Babe, don't worry about the laundry. We can do it later." Jacob told me as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I sighed. "If it doesn't get done now, it never will."

He kissed my cheek. "I'll help you with it, _later_."

"Mmm. Seems like someone has something on his mind." I muttered when his kisses started to trail down my neck.

"That's because we finally have the privacy we've wanted." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"As great as that's starting to sound, I _really _have to get this stuff done. But, if you help, it'll get done faster."

And just like that Jacob was in the kitchen washing the dished that Leon had dirtied up while I was gone.

My little brother wasn't much of the cleaner. So, the house was a mess. I should of expected this. When we were kids, I could never see the floor in his room. After I had the clothes washing, I made up Leon's bed and moved his dirty clothes into a hamper. Then did the same with each of the bathrooms. The living room was the worse. Pizza boxes laying around along with cans of soda. Game controllers were just tossed on the floor. I'd hate to see if he lived by himself. Leah is going to have a handful when that happens.

After everything was cleaned, Jacob and me ended up in my bedroom. Out of no where, he just started tickling me.

"Jake-Jacob, s-stop!" I tried to roll away from him but, he quickly grabbed me.

He smiled. "No can do. I love it when you laugh and you haven't done it enough lately."

I started to laugh louder when he found my most ticklish spot. "S-so, you decide to jus-just to ti-tickle me?"

"Yup. Its adorable."


	31. Chapter 31

"Seriously Jake!" I laughed as he continued to tickle me.

Now, he was straddling my waist so I couldn't get away. Earlier, I had rolled off the bed and attempted to escape. That didn't work out. But, I loved how cute he was being.

Suddenly, the tickling stop. I opened my eyes to find Jacob with a small smile.

"What is it?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He quickly gave a kiss on the cheek. "I just love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too." My smile soon turned mischievous as I flipped him onto his back.

This resulted in a wrestling match.

* * *

><p>A few months have passed and now it was late November. I've always hated the winter and now everyone who didn't already know, does. Alice wanted to see Jacob and me. So, I was getting ready. Jake was already sitting in the living room with just a t-shirt and jeans.<p>

I dressed much warmer, a grey long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and suede boots. Then added my varsity jacket and a grey beanie.

I walked out of the bedroom with a sigh. "I hate the cold."

Jacob smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know. Lucky for you, I'm around to keep you warm."

Still, as soon as I stepped foot out of that door, I ran for the warm car. Jake was laughing while following behind me.

As usual, it didn't take long to get there. Nessie was there to great me as soon as I entered the house.

"Aunt Katie!"

With a smile I pulled her up into my arms. "Hey Nessie. How are you?"

She smiled and placed her hand against my cheek to show Seth and her playing. Nessie soon ran off, I assume to go find Seth again to play. She really likes him.

When I finally got into the living room, everyone was relaxing.

Esme was quick to get up and pull me into a hug. "Its nice to see you, Katherine."

I hugged her back. "Its nice to see you too."

She went to greet Jacob right as Emmett came over. He ended up lifting me off the ground while hugging me. "I've missed having you around here, Kat. No one really wants to wrestle anymore."

"Aw. We'll wrestle later." I told him with a playful punch.

"You finally came to visit-" Alice's voice trailed of when a familiar look crossed her face. She was having a vision and since she dropped her vase, it wasn't a good one.

"The Volturi are coming."

That's all it took to make everyone who knew about the Volturi to flip out. Plus, the fact they were coming for Nessie, now Seth was too. Everything was so calm in this family is now suddenly filled with fear. I have actually had encounters with the Volturi before. Back when I was in Georgia, trying to do my best to fix that pack. Although, having Thomas as the alpha made sure that didn't happen.

Anyways, the Volturi didn't like our kind at all. Easily slaughtered our kind all over the place. I was lucky enough to not be one of those. But, because all of that happened, I knew if they came across Leon or me.. There would be no hesitation. Not like there would be with the Cullen's.

This wasn't going to be a easy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: My timing for all of this is probably a bit off but, I'm just going by what I can remember best. Oh and please follow my blog I have for the fanfictions!  .com**_


	32. Chapter 32

While everyone was upstairs discussing what to do. I ended up outside. This was so much more dangerous than the newborn attack. People will die. The Volturi aren't the type of people to let something slide. Well, except for the whole Bella thing. I still think they did that with some plan of theirs.

I sighed remembering how they killed the only friend I had in that damn pack. They didn't even simply break his neck or anything. His body was unrecognizable. The only reason we knew it was him was his scent.

Was it really a good idea for me to stand in this one too? Don't get me wrong, I love the Cullen's and Nessie like family. Its just.. Everything in my life is finally good. No, it's amazing. I haven't been this happy is a _long _time. But, its not like I can't just not fight for Nessie's life. She hasn't even lived it yet. Its strange for me to even be hesitating.

Jacob and I decided it was probably best for us to head back home. I'll come back in the morning while he's back at school. Right now, everyone is trying to figure out what to do. Since the Volturi thought Renesmee is an immortal child.

I sighed heavily from my spot on the couch that I was laying on, feet in Jacob's lap. "This family cannot get a break."

"I'm sure they'll figure something out. They always do." Jake told me with a shrug of his shoulders.

Another sigh quickly made its way out of my mouth. "You know that if it comes down to it, I'll be right back up there fighting with them."

I knew he would frown. "I was afraid you would say that."

"Its not like you could stay on the sidelines either, Jacob. Seth imprinted on Nessie and if something happens to her.."

"Yeah, I know. It would practically kill Seth. I just don't want the same to happen to you either."

That caused me to sit up, moving my legs underneath me. "Jake.. Don't think like that." I frowned while grabbing his hand.

He turned to face me. "You thought the same thing, haven't you?"

"Of course I did. But, its not like I can stand by and let something bad happen to that little girl. She hasn't even lived yet." I shook my head. "I couldn't do that."

He didn't reply and I started to realize he was feeling the same way I was.

"Its okay to be scared. I feel the same way."

"Everything was great this morning. Now this." His eyes soon met mine. "I can't loose you, Katherine."

I shook my head. "You wont. We'll make sure of that, okay?"

He nodded before pulling me into a hug.

Everything was calm for a few days. Until Leon came back from the Cullen's with a look of both nervousness and, what seemed to be sadness. Jacob was at school, I didn't want him falling behind because of all of this. Sadly, Seth wouldn't listen to me like Jake did.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he walked into the kitchen.

He frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You're going to be really upset."

Now I was getting nervous. "What's going on, Leon?"

He sat down beside me at the island. "Alice and Jasper left."

I turned to look at him, confused. "What do you mean, 'they left'?"

My brother sighed. "They left. No one knows where they went or if they are ever coming back."

I simply got out of my chair and walked to my room. It finally hit me when I entered my room and closed the door. I couldn't believe they left at this time of need. Why would they do that to us? To Edward and Bella? They need them to help! They needed Alice's visions. What the hell are we suppose to do now?

When I finally realized what I did, I looked around my room to find everything ripped to shreds. The anger went away and was quickly replaced with sadness. Hot tears started to roll down my cheeks. Alice and Jasper were like siblings to me. They were my family. Alice is the main reason I'm alive. Without her, no one would of knew about me almost dying. Now, I may never be able to see her again. The same for Jasper.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there before a warm pair of arms were suddenly around me.

"Its gonna be okay." Jacob told me as he pulled me into his lap. "They'll come back."


	33. Chapter 33

Days went by quickly as the family left to go find friends to help with the Volturi. We were going to use them as people to say that Renesmee wasn't harmful or an immortal child. I decided I would stay as much as I could. But, there was only so many vampires I could be around at once without transforming. The same went for Leon. Plus, we can't exactly know if these friends of theirs will be okay with us.

There was still no sign of Alice and Jasper coming back. They were on all of our minds even if we weren't showing it. Even Nessie kept thinking about them, asking where they were. Seth did his best to keep her entertained so she didn't wonder too much.

"Seth, are you going to be okay with all these vampires running around here?"

He smiled from his spot on the floor beside Nessie. "I'll be fine. I want to be around anyways."

I nodded. "I understand. I would stay too but-"

Seth waved me off. "No, its okay. It's cool. Leah will be around."

"Okay." I gave him a quick hug before going to find Edward.

I haven't really talked to him since all of this has happened. I found him alone in Carlisle's study. With a slight knock on the already opened door, he turned around, looking beyond stressed.

"How are you holding up?" I asked while leaning into the door way.

He sighed. "The best I can."

"I'll help however I can." I told him with a slight nod.

"I know you will. Thank you for everything you've already done."

"Hey, its what family is for." I told Edward with a smile.

When I finally got back to my house, I was ready to spend time with Jake. Lucky for me, he was already there. I quickly walked over to where he was in the kitchen and pull him into a kiss. He was quick to kiss back.

"Did you miss me?"

I smiled. "Of course I did. We kept missing each other today."

Whenever he was over that the Cullen's, I was here. Then he'd try to come see me here and I left to go over there.

"I missed you too."

"Oh! Guess what I got on the way home?" I smirked slightly and pulled a movie out of my purse. "_The Avengers_. We can watch it in my room and cuddle."

A big smile covered Jacob's face. "You're amazing."

It was nice to just lay in his arms while watching a movie. Every now and then he would kiss my cheek or forehead.

He suddenly paused the movie. "Lets just talk."

I rolled over and looked up at him. "You don't want to finish watching this movie? You've been wanting to see this for a while."

"It can wait."

"I love you." I muttered.

"I love you too."

We spent the rest of the night talking, laughs, and kisses. It was relaxing and just what I needed. Tomorrow, Jacob would be going back to the Cullen's to help with his Pack and I'd be staying here. There would be a bunch of vampires there and I'd rather not stir anything up with the people who could be saving Renesmee's life.

Before I knew it, we were all standing in a clearing with the Volturi across from us. I was terrified. Sadly, Jasper wasn't around to calm me down any. I stood in between Jacob and Seth. Both phased of course. Nessie was sitting on top of Seth's back. There was a bag on her back making me wonder what Bella had planned exactly. Even if she did make me promise, if things got real bad, to run for it with Nessie. Leon was standing beside Leah, looking fierce.

Everything seemed to be going well. Even if the woman who told them about Renesmee ended up being killed. We were lucky to have Bella's new found power on our side. So, The Volturi's powers weren't working on any of us. Which was a big help.

After their leader saw Nessie up close, Seth really close, everything seemed to be fine. It got even better when Alice and Jasper showed up with another vampire hybrid. Except, he was much older.

Everything was finally okay. There was no more craziness and we could finally settle down. Well, as much as you could with the supernatural around. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the sucky ending. Honestly, I just got tired of writing it. But, I wanted to do my best at ending it well. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
